The Tsubasa Pirates
by Emoshchick
Summary: A story following the Tsubasa pirates, O.C. Starting from the time when Luffy is first setting off to become a pirate. Endrino has taken charge of what is left of his fathers old crew. Landed with a small boy, Eric, Endrino and his crew start to explore the Grand Line, and get roped into helping the inhabitants of an island with a monster problem.
1. The Reformation of the Tsubasa Crew

Chapter 1 : The Reformation of the Tsubasa Pirate Crew

The setting is the world of One-Piece.  
This Story will be following the Tsubasa Pirates – A crew of my own creation  
After Losing their former captain, Marko Tsubasa, 2 years ago to a devastating fight with the marines, the crew is reforming once again. This time under the former captains son, a 17 year old boy named Endrino Tsubasa.  
Unknown to this reforming pirate crew, many miles away on a different sea, another 17 year old is setting out to begin his adventure as a pirate, another boy named Monkey D Luffy.

Endrino stood laughing with his new crew. His stocky form was easy to spot amongst most of the crew, especially now he wore the bright red coat that had used to belong to his father. The black kanji for captain on his back gave him an increasing sense of pride, but also sadness, as it reminded him of his father's demise. Something that would probably never leave him. His eyes were a dark emerald green, and his thick black hair framed his whole face thanks to his beard.  
Only two of his father's old crew remained, the immense form of Yuudai, a Giant that had an equally large sense of loyalty. And their ship-builder and repairer Takeshi.  
Although the Tsubasa crew had once been over 100 members strong, the crew is now only 9 members strong. As those who had not been killed in the fight in which they had lost their captain, had soon departed from the crew shortly after the devastating news.  
To Endrino this wasn't much of an issue, his father had built his crew from scratch. And he didn't want just any person in his crew either. Even 9 crew members seemed like a good start to him, and what was even better was that he knew he could trust every man here with his life. And he'd rather have that than have a large bunch of half-willed lackeys.

Endrino knew there was one more thing he must say before his nakama became too drunk to register his words, after all they were already breaking into the barrels of alcohol that they had brought from the town. After all, it was quite important. The stocky teen leapt up onto a barrel, catching everyone's attention. His thick black hair was ruffled by the wind and his emerald green eyes were sparkling with excitement. A huge grin was on his face, underlined by his thick, almost triangular shaped black beard._"Alright then"_ he called to make sure they really were paying attention to him _"I expect you're all wondering who is going to be first mate".  
_ _"Damn right we are"_ came a rowdy voice from the small group.  
Endrino looked at the guy who had spoken up. Unsurprisingly it was Cozmo, the 18 year old guy with dyed blonde hair that loved pulling pranks and causing trouble. Generally, if there was a disturbance amoungst the crew it was caused by Cozmo.  
Endrino smiled _"alright then, I'm sure it's not going to be too much of a surprise, that the first mate of the Tsubasa crew, and the man who will become vice_-_captain when our crew grows will be..."_ Endrino paused taking a look around at his friends excited faces before calling the name of the person he felt was his best, and most trusted friend of the lot _"Isamu!"  
_ The whole crew turned to face the stocky white haired guy that has always been a close friend to Endrino.  
_"Me huh?" _Isamu sighed _"alright then". _Isamu had been in the crew for 2 years under Marko, so this would be his 4th year. As this small team had stuck together, waiting for the time when Endrino was ready to take on his father's legacy. Today was the day that offically happened, and they would go back to being pirates again, rather than living off of the money and treasure stored in the ships hold.  
Endrino jumped down from the barrel, and everyone went back to partying. The crew had always loved to party.

Isamu walked over to Endrino _"I hope you can become as famous as your father did"._ He stood only about an inch taller than his captain, but neither of them where what anyone could call small. Well that is unless your a giant.  
Endrino smiled _"yeah me too, but you'd better not let me down either".  
_ Isamu sighed, looking out to sea _"you wouldn't of chose me to be your first mate if you thought I would do that".  
"True"_ Endrino said, patting his friend on the back before wandering off to join the others in their cheering and drinking. Despite his age, Endrino was very much an experienced drinker, mainly because his father had never enforced the legeal drinking age _"they were pirates, and pirates dont abide by the normal laws anyway"_ as the former captain himself had put it. So ever since a young age Endrino had been drinking, and had now built up a massive tolerance to alcohol, meaning he could out-drink anyone on his ship, and it wasnt like he didnt enjoy putting this into practice.

Although Isamu liked a good drink, this scene was too loud for him, but looking around he realised there was another figure, not joining in with the festivities. _*I bet this has left an even worse sour taste in his mouth than normal*_ Isamu thought, looking at the youngest member of the crew.  
The boy was only 15, but he was also Endrino's younger brother. Not that their appearances showed that. Sangrie was shorter than Endrino, skinny, and had bright red hair. The only thing the brothers had in common was their emerald green eyes and the fact that both boys had been brought up on the ship, as a means to try and protect their mother's. Although Endrino had always enjoyed the idea of being a pirate, Sangrie had always resented his father for forcing him into becoming one, and somehow this had incorporated itself into a hatred of the entire crew. But despite how much he hated it, he couldn't back out even now because both he and Endrino had built up bounties for themselves already.  
If it was any other member of the crew Isamu would of gone over and tried to cheer him up, but it was Sangrie, and Isamu knew he was a long lost cause. Isamu pushed a hand through his short white hair, his other hand resting on the hilt of this katana which was resting in its matching turquoise scabbard. Giving in, the new first mate went to join the rest of the crew, he picked up an empty chair and sat down near his captain, staying near to the edge of the group of excited crew members.

Cozmo had jumped ontop of the barrel, and was now making a complete fool of himself as normal, dancing around and shouting/singing whatever random things that seemed to come into his head. The other Members of the crew where cheering and jeering at him, but wether they where happy with him or not, Cozmo was just happy to have their attention. His hair was obviously dyed as his natural dark roots were showing themselves wherever they could, not to mention that his eye brows were still black. His dyed hair just made him stand out even more, which was probably why he did it in the first place.

Up apon the 3 masts that towered above the ship where 3 black flags, modified versions of the crews old flag, a Skull and cross bones with black wings. Now the flag had added fangs and red slitted pupils glowing in its empty sockets, The wings always stood out from the black background thanks to a white outline. The flags them selves had been raised just a matter of hours ago as the sign of Endrino truly taking up the role of captain.

Little did any of the crew realise that the marines were in the town and getting ready to pounce in the town they had docked at. But just who exactly were they preparing to pounce on?


	2. A Child Joins the Crew!

A Child joins the crew?!

Still in the harbour of a small town in the South Blue. The Tsubasa crew are celebrating the announcement of their new captain. But unknown to our partying pirates, the marines are causing trouble deeper in the town.

A small boy, disstressed and frightened, crawls away from the side of his unresponsive mother, not understanding what had happened to his normally peacefull, happy life. His clothes felt uncomfortable and damp from the strange red liquid that his mother had been lying in. All he could remember was the loud bangs that had made his parents fall down. They echoed inside his head, but he was so frightened he couldnt even cry. Hearing the sounds of doors being kicked in and people storming into the house, shouting. His inner instincts kick in and he crawls away, leaving through the back door, which was open slightly. He crawls away, looking back to see a man wearing a white hat and holding a gun walking around the side of his home.  
The small boy continues to crawl away, almost possessed, through the town streets, unseen thanks to the long shadows created by the walls of shops and houses as dusk rolls in. After about half an hour the small boy makes it to the harbour. He wanders along, looking for somewhere to hide from the nightmare images racing through his young mind. The boy is covered in blood, but it's obviously not his own as he has no injuries himself.  
The boy finds a thick piece of wood, running up at an angle to the side of a large wooden ship. It seems darker than the others, only a few lights and voices coming from its deck, and therefore to the boys terrified mind, it seems like a good place to hide.  
But unknown to the boy, this vessel is the very one that belongs to the Tsubasa pirates themselves. But Endrino and his new crew don't notice as the boy climbs onboard, as most of them are drunk, or too busy chatting to each other.  
The boy, only wanting to hide, stumbles below deck, and towards an open door which turns out to be the ships bathroom. Behind him a smudgy trail of blood left behind from his soaked clothing.

The only ones not drunk are the new captain himself, but that's mainly because he has the drinking capacity of some kind of alcoholic elephant. Isamu, because he never drinks enough to get himself drunk, and Yuudai… have you ever thought of how hard it must be to get a man that's over 20ft tall drunk? And so these 3 out of 9 are having a conversation, because their nakama are not sober enough to keep one, or because they have passed out already.

Meanwhile the boy has climbed into a bathtub and is messing round with the taps, and a bar of soap, giggling as it slips from his grasp.

"_So_," the giant asked "_why Isamu_?"  
Endrino looked up at the huge man "_why_…." He pondered this for a moment, stroking his thick black beard "_because besides yourself, who else can keep all these fuckers under control?_"  
The giant burst out into a rumbling laugh "_true, very true_" he rumbled.  
Endrino grinned, glad his nakama was happy with his decision, if Yuudai didn't agree it generally meant he had done something stupid.

Suddenly Cozmo, the general joker of the crew, leapt to his feet and staggered a little "_Kampaii! For our new captian!"_ The blonde teen was of average height, but has a reasonably muscular build. He yelled at the top of his voice, whilst holding a jug of sake in the air.  
Isamu looked at him, an eyebrow raised *_hasn't he done that enough already__?_* he thought.  
Endrino however was more than happy to oblige, he grabbed the jug off of Cozmo and downed it.  
"_Oiii!"_ Screamed the blonde, appaled that his drink had been stolen.  
Endrino turned to look at his crew's idiot "_what you want a fight or sumin?"_ a huge grin on his face, his confidence as always was sky high when it came to fighting. Cozmo instantly backed away, almost falling over, with a quick glance at the 3 daggers that his captain kept at both of his sides "_n-n-no I'm good!"_  
Endrino burst out laughing, going back to his chair and slamming his feet upon the table, downing yet another jug of sake.

All of a sudden a yell snapped all of the crew back to their senses, as the voice of their navigator, Katashi, came from the bathroom _"Who's kid is this?! It's not mine right?!" _The navigator had a shock as the boy's soap bar had hit him, what was worse was that he only noticed the kid on his way out. And now the navigator was staring in shock at the teary eyed kid, who seemed just about as shocked as the womanising navigator himself.  
Isamu got up, confused "_what are you on about Katashi? There are no kids on board?"_  
Endrino sighed, got to his feet and went to see just what his navigator was screaming about.  
The kid stared at the two pirates for a second, then, deciding these people didn't look that friendly, started to look around wildly for his parents.  
Endrino thought for a moment _"he must of snuck on board"_ he stated, as if it wasn't obvious.  
Katashi looked at him, _"but why would a kid sneak onto a pirate ship?"_ he asked.  
Endrino snorted, _"I don't know, why would I know what some damn kid thinks!?"_  
Isamu walked up behind them, a sigh at his captains idiocy._ "Obviously he didn't know it's a pirate ship, I doubt if he even knows what pirates are"._  
Endrino went back to watching the boy, who was now kicking and screaming in the bath tub because he can't see his mother. Then all of a sudden the stocky teen realised his ship was moving, it was no longer at anchor!_ "what the fuck is going on!"_ he roared, instantly pissed off _"who told you to move?!"_  
Another stocky man appeared in the doorway to the bathroom, the shipwright, Takeshi. "_sorry captain, but the marines were coming, we had no choice".  
_ Endrino snorted _"fucking marines…. I guess it couldn't be helped then."_

The burly teen bends down and pick up the boy, and carries him back on deck. His brother was waiting for him.  
_"Just throw the kid over board, no-one's gunna care"._ Snorted the ever grouchy red-haired teen, as soon as he confirmed the kids existance with his own green eyes.  
Isamu glared at the red-haired teen _"your too cruel for your own good, you got that?"  
_ The boy, who was now a little calmer, blew a raspberry at Sangrie.  
_"Gahhh!"_ yelled the red-haired teen in protest _"see, he's trouble, throw him overboard!"_  
Ignoring Sangrie a small man, of a similar age to Endrino walks over to check the boy over, one of the ships cooks but also the closest thing they had to a doctor, Kotex._ "maybe we should take him back to the town, and to his parents?, of course only once the marines have backed off_".  
Endrino smiled, glad to hear someone with a sensible sounding answer. He looked down at the boy in his arms that was now picking at his blood stained top. _"that seems like a good idea, besides_" he said before his younger brother could protest again_ "killing a kid would stab into my soul for eternity"._

Sangrie, wasn't done yet, he always liked to take a dig at his brother. _"Fine then, but as your captain you have to look after him, after all the captain is responsible for everyone on his ship."_  
Endrino groaned, he knew his little brother was right, and didn't like the sound of satisfaction in his voice either. _"that settles it then, we'll keep him on board until the marines bugger off, then we'll take him back to his parents"._


	3. Stuck with a Child?

Chapter 3: Stuck With A Child

A few miles out from a small harbour town in the South Blue.  
The Tsubasa crew have found a small boy on their ship and are waiting for the right moment to take him home. As the marines seem to be causing trouble in the town itself, so for now they have backed off, hoping to stay out of the way until the marines leave.

Endrino stood there with the boy in his arms for a moment thinking, but he couldnt think straight as a familiar yet disturbing smell was coming from the young boys clothes_. "First things first, lets get him some clean clothes, its not right for a kid this age to be covered in blood."  
_Isamu studied the boy for a moment with his ice-blue eyes _"are you sure its not ketchup?"_  
Endrino looked at his 1st mate mildly surprised _"of course its blood, how can you not smell it?! You're a zoan type too after all?"_  
Isamu took a deep breath, conferming for himself that it definatly was blood. He said nothing though, knowing that his captain didnt need his conformation on this one.  
The boy looked up at the two pirates, a confused look about him _"I hug mama and dada... they no hug me back?" _  
Endrino grimaced, certainly not making himself look any friendlier, a growl rumbleing in his throat _"Why do I get the feeling those damned marines have something to do with this?!"_  
The boy curled up as the burly pirate growls, probably never hearing a sound like it before in his life, either that or just fearful of the scowling face above him.  
Isamu sighs, considering his captains words and expression. _"Do you think the marines have hurt his parents or something then?"_  
_"The kids covered in blood, and I certainly wouldnt put it past them"_ Endrino said, _"but we'l go back to make sure, I dont wanna' be going off kidnapping some kid." _The young captain sighs and takes the boy down below deck, to get him some clean clothes. Realising that they don't have anything to fit such a small person, he heads to his own private quarters to at least get the boy something clean to cover up with. Even as he did this he could feel the anger pulsing through his veins, he hated the marines with an absolute passion.

A few minutes after the captain disapeared below deck, the voice of the giant Yuudai reins over all the other crew members, as they shout in shocked voices. _"Endrino-kun~ we might have a problem~!"_ Rang the ever strong voice of the giant, his slower speach pattern making his words clear dispite the other sounds on deck.  
The burly bearded 17 year old charged back onto deck, the small boy tucked under one arm, now wearing a rather large shirt that normaly belonged to the young captain himself. _"What do you mean Yuudai? Whats happen- ohhhhh shit!"_ he exclaimed as he caught sight of the flames now rampaging through the town.  
Isamu grumbles "_no doubt the marines started it, i bet they plan to blame it all on us too."_ A frown was spread across the young mans face.  
Endrino looked down at the kid in his arms, the boy was just staring at the flames. The teen pirate couldnt help but wonder if the small boy realised what the hell was going on. _"I guess you'll be staying with us for a bit longer than a few days after all miget."_He said to the boy, not really knowing how much the kid would understand him.  
_"Whaaaaat?"_ Came an exasperated voice from amoungst the crew. _"You still plan on keeping it on the ship? Even now?"_ Of course that outburst could only be traced back to one person, Endrino's own younger brother Sangrie.  
Endrino decided to ignore his brother for the mean time and calls over a short, brown haired guy. _"Kotex, check this kid over for me would ya?"_  
The small cook/training doctor rushed over and takes the boy from Endrino's grasp. _"Sure" _he said quickly, he wasnt a man of very many words, but he had the most medical knowledge of any man in the crew, though it didnt really take much to earn such a title.

_"As for the rest of you, lets get this ship outta here before the marines decide to come after us!" _Shouted the burly teen captain as he turned to take control of his small crew.  
_"Aye Sir!"_ came the reply from the crew. Cozmo and Sangire scrambled up the main centre mast and the huge sail was dropped, their mark, a fanged skull with black wings behind it showing for all to see, its red-slit pupils ready to put fear into all those that might try to oppose them. The other crew members all went off to their duties, and Katashi stood at the wheel, ready to navigate them wherever Endrino asked him to go. They were leaving now. To the open sea's where they would build up their bounties before heading to the place that their captain had been born in, the grand line.


	4. Eric

Chapter 4 : Eric

It had been about a week since the small boy had been adopted into the Tsubasa crew. As it turns out the boy could actually walk, though it took a few days for that discovery to be made as the trauma from what he had saw seemed to of taken away that ability for a while. The boy had been mainly keeping out of the way of the pirates, only joining them for meals, in which case he would sit as far away from them as he could get. The boy could remember that pirates were bad people, his parents had told him so, but something about these guys seemed different, they had taken care of him, and so far had been quite nice to him. Well apart from that skinny red-haired guy who seemed to hate him for some unknown reason.

Endrino was sat out on deck, in what seemed to be his favourite place, sat in a chair with his feet upon a round shaped table, his eyes where shut and he seems to be dozing, though that was difficult to tell seems as one of them was hidden behind a curtain of thick black hair.  
_"S'cuse me Sir?"_ came the voice of the small boy.  
"_Hmmm?" _The visible eye of the bulky teen opened, and presumably the other with it. Endrino turned his head to see the small boy stood next to him. He smiled, *_so finally the boy is going to talk to someone*_ he thought.  
_" Ummm.."_ the boy stammered for a moment, face to face with those glimering emerald green eyes, the confidence he had worked up within him self had evaporated. _"Ummm… When can I go home?" _  
Endrino considered the child for a moment, he had thought from the boys size that he couldn't be more than 3 years old, but he seemed to speak too well for that. _"How old are you miget?"_  
The boy paused for a moment again, he hadnt been expecting to recive such a question in response to his. _"I'm 5 Sir".  
_Endrino smiled again, that explained why the boy spoke so well, but now he should get down ansering the boys question. _"I'm afraid we cant take you home."_ He wasn't really sure how to explain what had happened to the boy, especially when even he didn't know most of the details.  
_" Why?_" Came the next, obvious question. The boy was now watching the large teen pirate with curious eyes, he wasn't going to leave this man alone until he got a good answer.  
Endrino sighed, trying to work out how to explain what he knew to the boy. "Well…. Some nasty guys seemed to have done something bad to your home town… so we took you onto our ship to save your life."  
_"Is that why I can remember people with guns, and fire?" _Asked the boy._  
"Yeah… that would be about right" _Endrino itched his beard, talking to a child about such things really wasn't a comfortable conversation.  
_"Where are my parents?" _came the next inevitable question from the boy._ "I think they got hurt, mum didn't talk to me or hug me or anything." _  
Endrino frowned he knew this question had been coming and he hadnt been looking forward to it. _"ugh… well…." _he stammered, he couldn't work out how to get around this question.  
The boy stuffled his feet and looked down at the ground. _"Theyre dead, arent they? Those people in white killed them?" _The boy sniffled, looking like he was going to cry any second.  
Endrino's eyes went wide, *_the boy had witnessed that much?* _in he back of his gaze an angry glimmer flickered, he had been right it was the marines doing. The captain sighed deeply "unfortunately, yeah, that seems to be the case."  
And with that the boy started to cry. Tears streaming down his face.  
Endrino watched the boy for a minute, not sure about what to do in this situtaion… he hadnt really encountered kids much. Apart from his brother when they were younger and growing up. But something deep down within him told him to pick up the boy so that's what he did. He took his large booted feet off of the table and sat up, sitting the boy on his lap. _" It's ok kid, I lost my parents too, You'l be ok if you stay with us." _  
The boy sniffled. _"really?_" he asked, and when the pirate nodded he sniffled again. _"But I thought pirates were bad guys?" _  
Endrino looked up at black flag flying in the sky at the top of the front mast. _"To some people, pirates are bad, and some of them actually are. But I'l let you decide if we are or not."_  
_"Hmmmmm, ok!" _came the response from the boy, who wiped the tears away from his face, and looked round at the bulky pirate, who's lap he was now sat on.  
Endrino smiled. _"Looks like you've got some spunk there kid, whats your name?"  
"I'm Eric, whats spunk?"_ The boy asked, looking confused.  
Endrino burst out into a hearty laugh at this question. And the boy started to laugh too, though he wasn't sure why. _  
_  
After this over the next week, Eric went round the pirates asking questions and making some rather unusual friends.  
He liked the little cook man most. He was nice to him and gave him treats in return for doing things like washing the dishes. His next favourite has the captain himself, he was funny and friendly, but he could get mad too sometimes, especially if someone woke him up. Isamu was friendly too, and would help him out if he was stuck with something. The giant had looked scary, but once Eric had plucked up the courage to go talk to him, he had made a great friend. The other crew members were nice too, but there was one who he didn't like. He wanted to be friends with everone but Sangrie would only yell at him to go away every time he tried to talk to him.

Eric sighed, he had been looking for Sangrie but couldn't find him anywhere. So he decided to go ask someone if they knew where he was. He went over to the captain who looked like he had dozed off in the mid-day heat again. _"S'cuse me"_ he said, tugging at the captains vest-top.  
Endrino growled, not happy to be woken up at all. _"What?!" _his voice showed off his annoyance.  
_"S-sorry Captain, but I want to know where Sangrie is?" _Eric stammered, he could tell the captain was in a bad mood, and this made him nervous._  
"Just leave him alone. He hates most people here, bugging him isnt going to make anything any better." _Grumbled the still sleepy Pirate.  
_"Oh…. Ok" _Eric wandered off. He sat down by one of the masts and tried to work out why Sangrie might hate him so much.  
Endrino however seemed to have gone back to sleep. He always slept at mid-day, especially on a nice hot sunny day like today was. _  
_


	5. The Caring Side of a Pirate

The Caring Side of a Pirate

It was a horrible cold rainy day out on the South Blue, and the whole of the Tsubasa crew is confined to being inside their ship The Rione.  
Many of the crew where in the main hall, a huge area of the ship in which the whole crew could gather even back in the old days when the crew had been over 100 strong.  
The hall's ceiling was especially high, perfect for giants like Yuudai. Of course rooms that the giant could accommodate where few, only being a special dorm, the hall itself, and the corridors / hallways that lead to them.

Eric was sat on his hammock, his body curled up and his forehead rested on his knees. "_Papa….Mama.." _he said amongst sniffles. He was crying again, the lack of things to do on such a miserable day had resulted in his mind wandering to what had happened on the horrible day.  
Kotex wandered into the dorm that he shared with Eric, Isamu, Katashi the navigator, and Takeshi the shipwright. He heard Eric and it didn't take a minute for the short, caring doctor in training to realise that the young boy was crying. His voice was quiet as he spoke to the boy _" Hey Eric, what's wrong?"_  
Eric sniffed and looked towards the small young man. His eyes only just visible above his knees, they were red and puffy. _"I want Mama and Papa."  
_Kotex sighed, this wasn't something he could fix. _"Come on Eric," _his voice was gentle and reassuring _"you know what happened, as much as it's not nice, it's not something crying will fix."_  
Eric nodded a little, the nightmares about it still bothered him at night, and the images didn't really go away during day time either.  
A creak of the floor by the doorway alerted them to another man's presence. Kotex looked up to see the familiar figure of none other than the captain himself. For a moment the small light brown haired man locked gazes with his much larger captain, to which Endrino nodded before changing his gaze to Eric's curled up form. Kotex got up, trusting that he was no longer needed, and left with a gentle "_see you later Eric"_ to the boy.

Endrino watched Kotex leave, before making his way into the dorm. He sat down on the hammock below Eric's, which would normally belong to Isamu. _"What's bothering you kid?" _  
Eric sniffled again, his voice was small and timid compared to the captains rough deep tone. _"I wish Mama and Papa were here."_  
Endrino sighed, so this was the problem, in a way he was glad the boy was opening up to the crew, but he didn't want to keep explaining these sort of things over and over for the next 5 to 10 years. _"You know even I can't make that happen." _He said, standing up again so he could see Eric clearly.  
Eric was still curled up. _"Are the waiting for me?"_ he asked tilting his head to the side so he could see Endrino.  
Endrino thought for a minute, he didn't want to say anything to make the boy feel suicidal. _"I think they're happy watching you grow up from wherever they are."_  
Eric seemed to perk up a little at this idea. _"Mama and Papa are watching me."_ He smiled a little, uncurling a bit. _"Where are your parents? Do you miss them?" _Eric asked innocently.  
Endrino's cheerful reassuring face darkened a little. _"They're not around anymore, but I miss them, just like any son would."_ His hand was now clutched around his left shoulder, griping his red coat tightly. He changed the subject, _"you want your parents to be proud of you right?"_  
_"Yeah" _Eric answered, a curious look on his face, _"how can I do that?"_  
Endrino smiled, he took his right hand off of his shoulder and folded it behind his head with the other, leaning on the wall. _"If you want your parents to be happy then you have to live on, grow up and enjoy yourself."_ In a way the bulky muscular teen seemed to be reassuring himself too.  
Eric smiled a little, _"Ok" _he looked a little shy, his head tucked down _"um, mister captain? Can I have a hug?" _He was obviously nervous about asking this.  
Endrino took his hands down from behind his head and looked at the boy with an empty unimpressed stare. He sighed, _"Go on then, if it'll make you feel better."  
_Eric reached out his hands and hugged around Endrino's neck. After a moment he felt the strong hand of the captain pat his back, and he let go, a smile now on his face.  
Endrino smiled again, glad his youngest crew member was happy. _"Now I don't want to see you crying again you got it?"_ he said sternly, knocking gently on the boy's forehead with a furled fist. _"It's not like you're the only one here who's lost his parents."  
"Ok d-dokie"_ Eric blushed childishly, he had almost called the burly teen dad, and he had no idea why.  
"_Good," _Endrino said, his toothy grin returning _"now don't make me regret letting you live on my ship."_  
_"Aye Sir!" _Eric said copying the crew's answer to the captain whenever he gave them an order. _"But ummmmm, how do I do that?"_ He asked, not really knowing what he could do.  
Endrino grinned. _"Simple, you can do some of the smaller chores, like helping the cooks with the washing up." _  
Eric smiled, he already helped with that occasionally because Kotex gave him treats. _"Ok." _He agreed, trying to match the captains huge grin.

Isamu smiled when he saw Endrino walk into the main hall, followed closely by Eric. He had heard from Kotex that Eric had been crying but it seemed that his captain had been able to solve the problem. He watched Eric as he ran over to Yuudai, trying to scramble up onto the giants knee, but only managing it with the help of a lifting hand from the giant himself. No doubt the boy was wanting to listen to more of the 150 year old giants stories.  
Endrino however walked over to his navigator Katashi. "_How are things going?"_  
Katashi sighed, _"Not very well."_ He frowned and then proceeded to moan about the problem. _"Seriously captain you need to get some women in your crew I'm dying here!" _He complained, tears forming in his eyes as he overreacted as usual.  
Endrino punched the side of the young dark brown haired man's head. It wasn't anything as strong as his fighting punch but it was certainly enough to make the navigators head ring. _"I meant is everything ok with our navigation idiot!_"  
_"Owwww_" grumbled the womanising navigator and he rubbed his head with one hand. _"Of course our navigation is fine, I'm handling that, I'd just like to handle some nice ladies too."  
_Endrino rolled his eyes. Sometimes, in fact many a time he wondered why he made this man his navigator, but so far Katashi's judgement had never been wrong, when it came to navigation anyway.

The crew sat down at the tables in the hall as a bell rang, this is what they had been gathering here for, it was time for dinner. The double doors from the kitchen were pushed open and Cosmo came spinning out, he had been roped into helping out with the waiting duties it seemed as he was carrying above his head a huge plate that was obviously meant for Yuudai, on top of which were 9 normal sized plates that he distributed amongst the rest of the crew.  
A large shutter was pulled up to reveal a banquet table filled with food. Along with a reasonable choice of various drinks. Behind the bar that this was placed on the kitchen was visible. And the head chef who looked remarkably like Cozmo was in there. The reason he looked so much like Cozmo was because he was actually his younger brother. The chef was 4 years younger than Cozmo, although only his height gave that away, his mannerisms were far more sophisticated than those of his comedic older brother.  
One by one the crew went up to get their share of the food, Endrino went first of course, and he was joined as always by Sangrie. In fact Endrino was the only person that Sangrie didn't seem to actively hate.  
Isamu followed the Tsubasa brothers, and Yuudai followed him.  
As for the rest of the crew they battled it out to get the next best places. Eric of course came up last, though he didn't mind there was always plenty left to choose from as there was enough food for everyone to have around 4 portions each. Of course some members of the crew didn't eat all that much, but none the less there was never any leftovers by the time everyone had had their fill.


	6. Loguetown

Loguetown

The Tsubasa Crew docked in at Loguetown, as for many pirates, this would be their last stop before hitting the grand line. Their ship seemed to stand out amongst the others at the docks, and this worried some of the crew.

The crew had gathered on deck to find out what their tasks for the day would be. But before this started Osamu approached his captain, with a query that had been bothering not just him, but a few of the other crew members too.  
_"Hey Endrino, is it ok to dock here like this? I mean wont we be noticed?"_ He asked cautiously. _"I heard the marine in charge here is pretty strong."  
_Endrino looked at his nakama. _"Don't worry about it, I heard that Smoker guy left his position a few weeks ago going after some other rookie's crew."  
_Isamu nodded to this, as he was the one that had showed the newspaper containing this information to their rather lazy captain. _  
"Ah, ok."_ The cook said, taking a moment to look around at the other ships at dock here. _"Now that I think about it, that would explain the fact that there are not any marine warships docked here."_ As he noted this, he also realised that this made their ship, which rivalled the marine warships in size, the largest one here.  
Endrino sighed, and he took several gulps of the energy drink he had been holding in his hand. _"Even so, don't let your guard down too much, there's bound to be a few marines stationed here, that goes for the rest of you too." _  
_"Aye Sir!" A_rose the normal reply from the small crew.  
_"Anyway," _Endrino started, pausing to clear his throat, "_Isamu, you go with Kotex to get some medical supplies." _The captain handed his 1st mate a pouch full of money. _"Osamu, you and Cozmo get the food and whatever other cooking stuff we need." _He said, throwing another pouch to the chef. _"Katashi…_" Endrino started only to be interrupted by Sangrie.  
_"He's gone already!"_ grumbled the red-haired teen.  
_"Tch… he could at least stick around and pretend like he's actually going to do something other than flirt.."_ Sighed Endrino, with an annoyed grimace.  
Takeshi held up his hand, catching the attention of his captain. "_I want to get some supplies in case the ship gets damaged during the crossing of reverse mountain."_  
Endrino nodded, accepting this as the shipwrights task for the day, and handed him a pouch of money just like he had the others. "_Anyone else have something they want to do? I think all the important stuff is covered now." _He looked at the 3 remaining members of the crew.  
Sangrie shrugged, he couldn't care less to be honest.  
Yuudai smiled. He couldn't exactly walk around unnoticed, and he was happy to stay on board and guard the ship.  
Eric was sat playing with a toy car that they had brought him a few islands back. He seemed to be quite content.  
Endrino smiled, everyone seemed happy, and so he went and sat down in his usual spot, propping his feet upon the table, and proceeding to doze off.

"_Oi, stupid sleeping brother!" _Sangrie called waking his brother up.  
Endrino growled _"What do you want?!" _His eyes snapping open in annoyance._  
"Well you know," _Sangrie said matter-of-factly, not bothered by his older brothers tone. "_I thought you might to do something about the group of marines trying to board the ship."  
_Endrino immediately stood up to face the marines.  
It was only a small group of about 10-15 small fries, but there was an officer of sorts with them.  
Endrino bared his teeth, the sight of marines on this ship was something he didn't like one little bit.  
The guy in charge of this group of marines didn't seem to be able to read the young captains dangerous body language, either than or he was just too stuck up to care. _ "Are you members of the Tsubasa crew?"_ He asked, he was a middle aged man, with a voice that sounded very, very stuck up.  
_"We might be, why do you ask?" _Sangrie answered, his voice sounded as poisonous as the look on his older brothers face. _  
"I ask you this because the Tsubasa crew is recorded as being annihilated as of 2 years ago". _The marine sneered.  
The sound of rippling fabric alerted Sangrie to his brothers movements. As his trade-mark red coat fell to the floor.  
Endrino stood there now, holding one of his daggers to the marine's throat. He ignored the guns being pointed at his by the stuck up bastards subordinates. _"Let me get one thing straight. This is the real Tsubasa pirate crew, it may be the second generation, but believe me it's as real as the rest." _Endrino's voice was poisoned with every bit of the hate he held towards the marines.  
_"J-just who are you?"_ Asked the marine, he was scared. There was a horrible, murderous aura coming from the younger, larger man that was holding a blade to his throat.  
_"I am the first son of Marko Tsubasa. Or maybe you'd recall me better if I call myself Lion-claw Endrino."  
_*_Shit!*_ thought the marine, swallowing as he recalled just who this guy was. This was the guy who had supposedly knocked out many of his own crew, along with many marines. Before destroying a whole buster-call fleet, in immediate revenge for the death of the former Tsubasa captain.  
"_Now, you go running back to your stupid superiors, and tell them that the Tsubasa crew is back, under my leadership."_ The bulky captain growled, before throwing the marine off his ship, and into the waters of the harbour.  
The marine scrambled to the shore and then to his feet. _"RETREAT!"_ he yelled to his lackeys before fleeing.

Endrino watched them leave, his seething anger slowing retreating.  
_"Nice one Bro."_ Sangrie said, and he really did mean it.  
Eric however had sat and watched the whole event wide-eyed. *_C-captain can be really scary* _he thought to himself, trying not to show how scared he was to his adopted crew.  
Endrino picked up his coat, and put it back on, covering the deep scar on his left shoulder. He bit his lip, feeling that he had over done it. _*That carnivorous zoan fruit I ate sure messes up my temper, I almost killed that guy just then*_ He sighed the very fruit that made him so strong and feared, was something he had acquired and ate not long before his father's death. Ever since then, every time he was angered, particularly by the marines, he had struggled to hold back the gripping impulses to kill people. _  
_The giant watched his captain carefully, he had watched this boy grow up from a 6 month old baby to a 17 year old teenager, and he hoped to see the boy reach adulthood. But knowing the teen for so long, also meant he knew when the young captain wasn't feeling like himself. _"Are you ok Endrino-kun?~" _He asked.  
Endrino looked up at the giant. _"Yeah, I'll manage."_ He grunted, and he went below deck to his own private quarters, he knew the contradicted what he had just said, but this wasn't something anyone could help him with, this was a fight between himself and the demon from that damned fruit.  
He sat down at the desk in his room, and sifted through the wanted posters that where piled on there. These didn't belong from his crew, or even his fathers, those where pinned up on the wall. These posters where the ones issued in the paper, the ones belonging to his rival pirates.  
He stopped at a particular poster, this name ring a bell…. Monkey D. Luffy? …. Ah that was right he was the one that smoker guy from the marines had gone after. According to the poster he had defeated a fish man by the name of Arlong and his crew.  
To someone from the South Blue, Arlong's name didn't really mean much.  
Endrino sat back a little, for now his bounty was quite a bit higher than this guys, but he got the feeling this wouldn't be the last he'd hear about this particular pirate and his crew. Endrino put the poster in a drawer, in which he kept all the wanted posters of pirates that he had taken an interest in, or who were just plain big names in the pirate world. Then he went back to flicking through the other posters, no-one else caught his interest, so he put the small pile of papers in a bin.

Endrino went back up onto The Rione's deck, and back to the place where he had been snoozing before the marines had come. It would only be an hour until his crew would come back from their various tasks and they could set off for the grand line itself. Endrino couldn't wait, he wasn't fazed by the talk of the grand line, he had been born and had spent most of his life in both the halves of that treacherous sea.


	7. Seagull Mayhem

**Author's note:  
Ok, before we get started I think I'll clear up on the Tsubasa crew's members. **

**Captain – Endrino Tsubasa (Lion-claw Endrino)  
1****st**** mate – Isamu Yukimura  
Explosives expert – Sangrie Tsubasa  
Ships doctor in training – Kotex Mori  
Chef – Osamu Tsukino  
Sharpshooter and resident joker – Cozmo Tsukino  
Ships guard – Yuudai Oshiro  
Navigator – Katashi Akiyama  
Shipwright – Takeshi Hamasaki  
Mascot – Eric  
**

Seagull Mayhem

Endrino was awoken by the sounds of his returning nakama. He sat up and watched as Takeshi carried a bunch of large wooden planks over his shoulder, and disappeared below deck, to his workshop presumably. The shipwright was followed by Kotex and Isamu, the small doctor looked very happy and Isamu was carrying a large bag full of medicine's Endrino guessed. **  
**Isamu stopped for a second and turned to face his captain, _"I'll just go put these in the infirmary for Kotex." _Stated the stocky white-haired 1st mate before he continued to go below deck to the infirmary where the small doctor worked and trained.

A few moments later and Isamu returned onto the deck, he wandered over to his captain and, seeing that the 17 year olds eyes were closed (_or should I say eye, as only one is visible) _he poked him. Only to receive a very harsh green glare.  
Endrino glared at his friend for a moment, then his gaze softened back to its normal state of mildness. He had been distracted by the arrival of Osamu and Cozmo.  
The two brothers were chatting away as they walked up the gang-plank and onto the ship. Both were carrying large bags of food.  
But it wasn't either of these things that had caught the young captains attention. What was now making his stand eagerly on his feet was the crate of energy drinks in his sharpshooters hand.  
Cozmo saw this and grinned. He rose the crate above his head and with a quick shout of _"Catch!" _he threw the crate towards his awaiting captain.  
Endrino caught the crate with one hand. A huge grin was lighting up his face as he broke though the plastic crate to get to a can. He put the crate down, opened the can and gulped down a load of its sweet-sour contents. _"Nice one Cozmo!"_ he called in thanks. It wasn't like he didn't have any in stock, but these energy drinks were ones he hadn't seen, or tasted, before. Perhaps they were unique to this Island?

Two hours after their designated time to leave they were still waiting for one crew member.  
Endrino had already drank 5 cans of the energy drinks Cozmo had brought him (with Endrino's own money of course) and he was halfway through his 6th, the last one in the crate. Endrino was becoming restless, and not just because of the energy now pulsing through his bulky, muscular body. His navigator was late, again. He sighed, and took a pistol out of his coat pocket. He wasn't one to use guns whilst fighting, so this was in general the pistols only purpose. He shot the gun 3 times towards the open ocean, before turning towards his nakama. _"Alright, that's enough waiting around let get out of here."_  
The crew instantly got to their jobs, due to its small size almost everyone was needed to get the huge ship moving.  
Yuudai pulled up the anchor, his size helped immensely in this task and it would probably take 2 or 3 of the normal human-sized crew members to pull that up. So having Yuudai do the job meant that those hands were free do other things.  
Sangrie and Cozmo scaled the main mast and let down its sail. They would use this to get out of the harbour.  
Takeshi stood at the bottom of the mast and caught the ropes that would tether the sail in the best position to take in the maximum air current. Of course he tied them into those positions as well.  
Endrino stood at the wheel guiding the ship safely away from the other boats. Following Isamu's instructions as the 1st mate stood on the Rione's black mained lion figure-head, where he could see far better than his captain stood upon the raised area of deck where the wheel is.  
Osamu and Kotex didn't help out this time as they were sorting out the large amounts of stock they had collected.

Sangrie and Cozmo had climbed back down onto the deck, Sangrie disappeared below deck while Cozmo went over to the Captain. _"Katashi sure picked his day to go sloping off"._ He said, worried, after all they would need their navigator more than ever one they got to the grand line.  
_"Hmpf!" _came the grouchy sigh from the annoyed captain. "_If he doesn't hurry up I'll just have to get a new navigator when we get into the grand line." _Endrino grumbled, childishly. He didn't really mean that, he didn't want another navigator particularly it was hard to find one of Katashi's calibre. The 3 gunshots had been a signal to Katashi that they were leaving. And the navigator had a good way of catching up to them too, there was no reason why they wouldn't be seeing him again soon.  
Cozmo smiled, seeing right though his captains words.  
Eric however looked worried, he liked Katashi, he found he way he spoke funny, and the way he could act sometime was funny too. Unlike the rest of the crew, he hadn't been around when they had left the navigator behind before. So he seriously believed that he'd never see the quirky guy ever again.  
Isamu noticed to worried look on Eric's face and he went over to comfort the boy. _"calm down Eric, there's nothing to get so worked up about" _he said, a calm smile across his face as normal.  
Eric looked at the 1st mate in disbelief. _"How can you say that?! He's part of the family!" _He protested. After being with the crew even for several weeks, he now saw the crew as his second family.  
Takeshi who had overheard this protest hit Eric softly over the head with a flat palm. _"Don't be so naive! Endrino is the captain and you should have more trust in his orders. He's not the kind of man that would see leaving a nakama behind as an easy thing!" _Said the older shipwright, besides Yuudai, Takeshi was actually the oldest crew member on the ship. He was often quite stubborn and would pick up anyone if they said something against what he thought to be the pirate code, even Endrino got the occasional head-slap from time to time. He stood there with the boy and 1st mate, arms folded across his wide chest.  
Isamu smiled as he could see the boy trying to ignore the hit to the head that he had just received. _"Takeshi's right, Endrino definitely wouldn't do that. He certainly isn't so stupid to leave for the grand line without his navigator."  
_Eric sighed, realising that there must be something to this that he didn't know or understand. _"Ok"_ even though he said that he still didn't feel happy about what was going on.

Cozmo had been watching the skies ever since his conversation with his captain. _"Seagull coming in fast off of the port bow!"_ he cried, running away from the centre of the deck where he had been standing.  
Eric wondered for a moment why Cozmo was shouting such things about some boring old seagull. Then deciding to get rid of it the boy picked up a stone from the ship's deck and lobbed it towards the bird, making it change direction and go round the ship.  
_"Idiot!" _exclaimed the shipwright hitting Eric over the back of his head again.  
Eric looked at Takeshi confused, _"But I didn't hit it or anything?"  
_Cozmo had been watching the bird intently. _"Here he comes again!"_ he exclaimed as the seagull banked round for another try.  
_"Can I catch it and keep it as a pet?!" _Eric asked getting excited.  
Isamu grabbed hold of Eric so he couldn't do anything to the poor bird. _"Just watch"_ he told the energetic boy.  
The Herring gull landed on the deck, calling, it was looking straight at Eric, almost like it was protesting the idea of becoming a pet.  
Eric watched the gull, confused _"I'm not cleaning up if it poops you know"  
_The gulls stare seemed to become more intent at that comment and it beat its wings getting ready to take off again.  
Isamu frowned, worried and let go of Eric, moving swiftly away from the boy.  
The seagull took off and flew straight at Eric. The boy closed his eyes, but held out his arms in case he managed to catch the bird somehow.  
In mid-flight just before it hit Eric the bird suddenly changed to the human form of the navigator, and rugby tackled the boy.  
Eric however still had his eyes closed, he caught hold of the young man's arm and exclaimed _"I caught it! Can I keep it as a pet now?"  
"Take a look exactly just what you caught" _grumbled the navigator.  
Eric opened his eyes and looked down at his prize.  
_"As if I'd let you keep me as a pet….. then again if you were a nice young lady…"_ The womanising navigator started to day-dream, but was knocked swiftly out of it by a head slap from Takeshi.  
"_You perv" _stated the shipwright in disgust._  
_Katashi glared at the shipwright, and was about to answer when a shout put him off.  
_"Katashi! You're late!" _Shouted Endrino as he walked over to the group.  
_"I'm not that late, am I?" _The navigator caught the glare of his captain and gulped *_apparently I am*_ "_uhhhhh, you see…. I was….."  
"We can all bloody-well guess what you were doing!" _Endrino yelled obviously pissed off.  
"_I can't" _stated Eric, who was kind of confused, not understanding where the seagull had gone and how Katashi had got back.  
_"Just go do your damn job and get us to the grand line!_" Endrino yelled at his navigator.  
Katashi's voice squeaked a little out of fear _"Aye-sir!" _he scrambled to his feet and ran over to take hold of the ship's wheel.


	8. Reverse Mountain

Reverse Mountain

Endrino stood on the deck of the S.S Rione, excitement was buzzing through him along with the added buzz of several energy drinks. Today was the day they would use reverse mountain and cross into the grand line. Then he would be that little bit closer to his home island. Even though dawn had broken just a few hours ago he stood, watching the horizon with steady, yet exited eyes, watching the form of a mountain growing ever closer.

Eric was whizzing about on deck and span round to face Endrino, and pointed at the form of the mountain, _"That's it isn't it? Backwards hill?"_ Eric said, trying to be cleaver by remembering the name but completely failing.  
Endrino chuckled, he often found the boys mistakes like this funny, _"Reverse Mountain." _He corrected the 5 year old, and went back to watching the mountain.  
Eric, realised this dismissal and went back to skating about, cleaning the deck. _  
_**  
**Isamu watched his captain, amusement showing on his face because Endrino could barely stand still, thanks to drinking far too many energy drinks before 10 in the morning. Then Eric charged past and the 1st mate watched him instead.  
Eric was running around, squealing and pointing at a passing shoal of fish as they shot past the ship in the clear water.  
Endrino looked over to the boy, hearing his squeal. His huge grin appeared again, he clearly found Eric's behaviour amusing, if not hilarious.  
Isamu laughed, Eric was funny to watch, the rest of them were all seasoned sailors who weren't bothered by shoals of fish. Then his laugh faded and a worried frown formed on his brow, as he realised that this wasn't normal hyperness even for Eric. _"Eric!"_ he called catching the attention of the boy who ran over to him, jumping up and down on the spot._ "You haven't had one of the drinks from the fridge have you?" _  
Eric tilted his head a bit, still jumping. _"What one?"_  
_""The black can"_ Isamu said, a bad feeling welling in his gut.  
Endrino's back went ridged as he clicked into the conversation, he bristled at the thought of a certain answer from Eric.  
_"The one Endrino drinks?"_ Eric said, but didn't wait for an answer, _"Its ttaassttyy~"  
_Hearing this Endrino lunged at the boy. _"You little!"  
_Eric saw this pissed off face of his captain, screamed and ran crying.  
Isamu caught hold of the collar of Endrino's coat, but because it was always undone it slid off the topless body of the captain with ease. _"Crap!" _Isamu swore in annoyance and just about managed to crap hold of Endrino's left arm instead.  
Endrino powered on, slower but still dragging Isamu along at a good walking pace.  
"_Cool it! He's just a kid!" _Isamu tried, still trying to stop his captain.  
Endrino glared at Isamu for a moment, then turned back to face Eric, before he could lose sight of his target. _"That was the last can of my favourite drink! I was saving it!" _He yelled, and stopped turning to face the 1st mate, realising that he would have to get rid of Isamu before he had any chance of catching Eric. "_You don't know how much that meant to me!"_ Endrino protested, the energy drinks he had already had were causing him to over-react, just as Isamu had feared.  
Isamu sighed, not releasing his grip. _"Leave him alone, he's only doing what you did with your dad's drinks."  
_Endrino faltered, his tense body relaxed a little as some of his latent aggression evaporated. He turned to Eric with a death-glare _"Don't you dare try something like that again though, Pipsqueak!"  
_Eric stuttered, catching his breath. _"I w-w-wont" _  
"_Now let go of me Isamu" _Endrino growled, unable to free himself from the other guys grip.  
Isamu smiled, _"fine, fine" _He chuckled, letting go and holding both hands in the air.  
Endrino took this chance to punch his friend squarely in the chest.  
_"Ooof" _Isamu grunted, but he knew this wasn't one of Endrino's real punches, the bearded bulky teen way toying with him.

Katashi had been busy keeping the ship on track all day, because of its immense size it would be a tight fit to get the ship through the gateway up the mountain. Of keeping it dead centre in the current was very important. They were making very good progress and now they were about to start the climb.  
Everyone was on deck, Takeshi was stood on the bow shouting directions at Katashi so the ship would not get damaged.  
All the other crew members were just milling around, making sure everything that could move was tied down and secure.  
As The Rione started to climb, Cozmo let out a whoop. _"Yaaahoooo! Grand Line here we come!" _  
Eric looked at him curiously. _"Grand Line?"_  
Katashi grinned _"Yup! The land of beautiful ladies!"  
"You Ero-Fool! It's the sea of adventure!"_ Endrino yelled at this navigator, and the two of them started to yell at each other.  
Isamu sighed. _"It's a dangerous place that's for sure."  
_  
Eric was confused everyone seemed to have a different opinion but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. _ "What's a Lady?" _  
Katashi stopped, his body frozen in position and he held his pistol to his captains face. _"W-what's….a….How do you not know!" _He yelled in shock, and ran over to Eric intent on teaching him this essential piece of information.  
Endrino smirked, counting this as yet another win for him. _"_Stupid_ Ero-Gull" he snorted, walked off stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.  
Katashi meanwhile had crouched down in front of Eric and placed his hands on the boys shoulders. "Ok Eric, you know what girls are yes?"  
"yeah"  
"well Ladies are grown up girls, and they are the most beautiful things you will ever see" _Katashi told the boy, he truly believed every word he was saying.  
_"I thought butterflies were beautiful?" _Eric said, a little confused.  
_"they are, but they're not as beautiful as a lady" _Katashi explained._  
"So…. Like Mama?" _ Eric said, kind of getting the gist of what Katashi was trying to tell him.  
_"yes, yes!" _Katashi cried, glad the boy understands. _"And remember Eric, you must always be nice to ladies, and never ever hurt them!" _ And with that final piece of information Katashi got up and went back to steering the ship.  
Endrino sighed, _"well thank fuck he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, I thought we were going to crash and die soon" _the flat tone of his voice giving away his sarcasm.  
The Rione had almost reached the top of the mountain.  
Isamu and the other members of the crew had all grabbed onto something. But Endrino stood stubbornly or perhaps stupidly on the bow of his ship.  
_"Endrino-Kun~ you should hold onto something or you'll fall went we go over the top" _Yuudai called to Endrino.  
Endrino just stood there stubbornly. _"I'll be fine_" he grumbled.  
_"Seriously, listen to Yuudai!"_ Isamu called to his friend.  
_"As if falling would cause me any problems anyway!"_  
Isamu sighed, he knew this was right but there was one thing his captain was forgetting. _"yeah right! If you hit the water you'll be a hammer! A dead weight!" _  
Endrino sighed.._"fi-_

Just as he was about to give in, The Rione plummeted over the mountains summit.  
Endrino lost all his footing due to the sudden tilting of the ship and was thrown from the ship by the strong winds tearing round the ship.  
_"RINO!" _Isamu yelled, using his friends childhood name as terror gripped him. He couldn't do anything, if he let go he'd be flung from the ship too and if he hit the water he too would be dead weight, all he could hope was that Endrino had either hit the rocky side of the mountain, or managed to change into that form.  
Eric screamed and burst out crying, clinging desperately to Yuudai's shirt.  
Katashi swore, he was the only one who had a chance to check if their captain was ok safely, because of his flying ability, but he had to stay and control the ship.  
Isamu was obviously torn up. _"Fuck! This isn't how things were meant to start!"  
_Yuudai clung to the main mast. _"that boy.. so reckless"_ Despite everything The giant seemed calm, his trust in the young captain ever-lasting.

**Well this was a fun chapter to write, sorry about the huge hold up. I've had a ton of college work to get sorted before we broke up for the holiday, so as my way to make it up to you, heres some pre-Christmass drama!  
Feel free to message me any questions, it could be like an SBS. Or write me a review, I really appreciate it! **


	9. Man Overboard!

Man Overboard!

Shock reined over the crew as they continued to plummet down the side of reverse mountain. The roar of the wind rushing past them blocking out any sound from around them so there was no way for them to hear there captain calling if he was ok, not that there was much chance of that anyway as at the speed there traveling he was probably out of normal hearing range anyway.  
Isamu's eyes were tight shut, he didn't want to know anymore, he wanted this all to be some sick dream or his imagination making him go mad, but his sanity told to accept what had happened as it was the truth. He definitely didn't want the same thing to happen to anyone else.  
Eric was crying his eyes out, his crying the only thing audible over the wind, and even that was just barely.  
Various swear words were being repeatedly said by all other human members of the crew. But Yuudai was silent, was it wisdom of his age, or did he just have some kind of crazy trust in the young captain… maybe it was a mix of both.  
The catastrophe, of losing Endrino overboard made the rollercoaster like ride down the mountain terrible. A feeling of dread hung over the crew for the whole decent, and continued to cling to them as The Rione reached the open ocean at the bottom of the mountain.  
As the huge ship rocked to a standstill the crew members released their grip on whatever they had been holding onto.  
Eric continued to cling onto Yuudai's shirt crying his eyes out. But slowly he let go, sniffling and murmuring the word captain over and over.  
Isamu stood on the deck like the other members of the crew desperately scanning the area for his captain. But there was no sign of him nearby.

Sangrie stripped off his top and took of his shoes, getting ready to jump into the sea. Realising the odd look he was getting from the other crew members he pouted, _"He's my damn brother…. I only stick around coz he's here… and there's only four of us that can swim in this bloody crew!" _  
Isamu smiled weakly, it was nice to know that Sangrie did care about something,.. but the young teen was quite right to, only Sangrie, Takeshi, Yuudai and Eric could swim.  
As Sangrie dived into the sea, Takeshi also stripped off his shirt and shoes, before he dived in to help the captains half-brother.  
Isamu grabbed Eric as the boy almost jumped into the sea.  
_"I want to help!" _the boy protested, kicking.  
Isamu sighed, _"If you dive in you won't help, Rino will be at the bottom of the sea, you can't swim that far yet, plus if you find him you can't exactly bring him back up here alone."  
"Sorry." _Eric mumbled realising what a stupid idea it had been.  
Isamu smiled, knowing Eric wouldn't try again  
Yuudai didn't join the sea search, thanks to his height he was of a better use here where he, and anyone that stood on his shoulders, could see further up the mountain.  
Cozmo stood in the crow's nest, a pair of binoculars clamped to his eyes, as the scanned every crack in any rock.

2 hours later Sangrie and Takeshi finally scrambled back onto the ship. They had searched the entire sea floor and found nothing.  
Sangrie was severely out of breath and chilled thanks to his small frame.  
Takeshi however had more stamina and a larger form than Endrino's brother so he went and got a towel for the younger guy.  
Sangrie looked at him with tired eyes. _"T-thanks" _he mumbled and took the towel, wrapping it around himself. He was too exhausted and worried to keep up his stubbornness and hate, which made not only the shipwright, but also the other crew members worry about him.  
Even though Sangrie was definitely the most disliked in the crew, he was still part of the crew, so when he wasn't himself the others still worried.  
Katashi had gone off in his sea-gull form to scan the mountain, but came back with nothing. Though his arrival back at the ship had scared Eric.  
Of course finding out about the navigators ability had also distracted and therefore cheered up the boy a bit. And once Katashi had had a little rest, he took off in half-man half-bird form, with Eric on his back, to search for their captain.  
Even Yuudai seemed worried now, he had been hoping that Crocus-san, who was apparently the keeper of the lighthouse here, would have a map of the mountain that would help them, but it seemed that the old man wasn't here today. The Giant sat down cross-legged on the bank next to their now docked ship, with Isamu stood on his shoulder, still scanning around them with binoculars.

No-one had a clue of what else to do. They didn't want to leave here without their captain, but it wasn't like they could just go back either. And so an awkward, chilling silence fell over the crew, broken only by the sound of waves.  
Isamu was thinking every through thoroughly, was there anything he could of missed? If Endrino had landed in the water, the strong current would of definitely brought him down to the area that Sangrie and Takeshi had searched. If He had landed on the rocks then it was possible he could have been knocked out, but even if that was the case Katashi should of seen him on his scouting rounds.  
So what then he had vanished? No that doesn't just happen. He must of ended up in an area that Katashi couldn't of seen him, like a cave, or maybe his crashing into the mountain had created a rock-fall. Isamu hoped for all it was worth that it wasn't the latter.

Katashi and Eric got back, and shook their heads, both looking disappointed. They had searched and searched by hadn't found anything.  
Eric had thought that flying was brilliant, but remembering about their missing captain made all of his cheerful feelings vanish. He wanted Endrino, no, he wanted his dad back. Because to Eric whenever he tried to think of his dad the only face he saw now was Endrino's. It took a lot of concentration to stop himself from calling Endrino, dad to his face. Eric was scared to, because he didn't know how the big guy would react. It was scary enough when he took his energy drinks.

Endrino groaned, he opened his eyes slowly and found he couldn't see anything, but then bit by bit they grew accustomed to the dark, and even though he still couldn't make out much, he figured from the shapes and smells around him that he must be in some kind of cave.  
_"Ugh, that wasn't fun at all," _He grumbled, his voice rang out, echoing through the cave. Placing his hand on his head he found that it was bleeding, That was right he'd been flung off his ship, and somehow ended up in a cave with a bleeding head, he might of even been unconscious for a while too? This made no sense to Endrino so he tried to work it out, but this seemed to confuse him even more so he decided to leave it. It didn't help that his mind was all foggy from where he had hit it either.  
The main priority right now was to find his way out of here and back to The Rione and his crew. Assuming that he was still alive and this was not hell or purgatory or something like that. Endrino was pretty sure that if he was dead, he wouldn't end up anywhere like heaven.


	10. Beasts Below Ground

Beasts Below Ground

Endrino hauled himself to his feet, thanks to the throbbing pain in his head which was affecting his balance this was quite difficult to do, but with on hand on the cave wall, he managed it.  
The bulky teen groaned, he must of hit his head pretty damn hard, and perhaps lost a bit of blood too. He knew he had been in some pretty ruthless fights and had felt better afterwards than he did now.  
He stood still for a few minutes, hoping his head would balance out a little, and it did, but only a little. He staggered along down the cave, keeping his hand on the wall for balance, he smirked, _"Great when Isamu and the others see me they're going to think I've been boozing without them." _He spoke out loud, the sound of his own voice echoing though the tunnels made him feel a bit better.  
Endrino didn't even want to think about the possibility that he might not find his crew.  
He continued on, slowly his head was clearing and now he could walk without resting his hand on the wall. He splashed through the standing water on the floor, and the sound of dripping alerted him to being near water, perhaps he was under the river that they used to cross reverse mountain.

Endrino carried on like this for hours, the dripping had now gone, so he must of moved away from the water, away from his crew. He carried on regardless, as far as he was concerned, staying underground wasn't going to help him get back to them anyway.  
Endrino stopped as he sensed something near, it didn't feel good. And sure enough a growl came from a metre or so ahead of him. Most people would back up and run in this situation where they couldn't see the enemy, but not Endrino, because just as his 1st mate had said, Endrino was a monster. He stood his ground, his hair bristled and his hands and feet became huge clawed paws. His new huge form filled the passage, leaving only inches to spare, and a tail thrashed behind him. If anyone could see him now, the only thing to give away who he was would be his stretched ears and piercings. His coat too stretched but fit tightly to his now massive form.  
Endrino bared his new fangs at whatever had growled at him, he presumed it must be able to see him better than he could it because it squealed and ran away.  
Endrino relaxed, this form wasn't just good for scaring people then. He sighed and continued in this form just in case there were more creatures that he couldn't see lurking around.  
Then a breeze of fresh air caught his attention, he couldn't be too far from the exit now, and he was right, for as he turned a bend in the tunnel, a speck of white told him the exit was within sight, and he picked up speed.

The Tsubasa crew sat on the deck, milling around, all their usual cheer gone along with their captain. Eric stood in the crow's nest, scanning around with the binoculars. The suddenly the boy dropped the binoculars and screamed, he slide back down the mast and hid behind Yuudai before anyone knew what was going on.  
The giant looked over his shoulder at the boy. _"what did you see Eric-kun~?" _he asked, obviously concerned along with the rest of the crew who were staring at him curiously …. Well apart from Sangrie that is.  
_" T-the-there was a m-m-monster!" _The boy cried, clearly terrified.  
Isamu and the other members of the crew looked at each other, and a look of excitement appeared on their faces.  
_"Where did you see it Eric?"_ Isamu asked, The urgent tone in his voice told Eric it was very important.  
Eric pointed to the side of the mountain. _"T-there"_ he said, not understanding why all the crew was so excited when that thing might try and eat them.  
Isamu grabbed some binoculars and held them to his face and scanned over where Eric had pointed, and soon he found the beast.  
There it stood, head tucked down away from the sun as though the light had stunned it. It was lion-like with golden fur and a luxurious black mane, it looked to be the size of a bus. But that wasn't the most amazing thing about it, that was the two black feathered wings that were tucked in along its back and sides. Its ears where long and pointed and there seemed to be blood on the huge beasts head.  
Isamu grinned, it was a grin like Eric had never seen before, on the usually composed, butler like 1st mate. _"Rino!" _The bulky white hair guy yelled with all his might.  
The beast looked up at once, and if anyone had been close enough that would of seen its emerald green eyes light up with joy. The two huge black wings fanned out from its back and beat down hard, launching the beast into the air. Where its winds had been, something red was now visible fluttering about in the downdraught of its wings.  
Eric looked at it and screamed, _"it's coming here! The gryphon is coming here!" _His eyes were wide in terror.  
_"Eric-kun, there's nothing to be afraid of. Just look around you, is anyone else afraid?" _  
Eric looked around, no they weren't everyone seemed surprisingly happy. _"no" _  
Yuudai smiled. _"then trust the crews judgement, and know that that beast is not a threat." _  
Eric nodded shakily, but still hid behind the giant just in case.

The gryphon landed on the deck and Eric realised that there was something very familiar about it. Not only did its green eyes match those of Sangrie, but it had the same stretchers in its ears as Endrino did. It also had the same piercings on its left eyebrow and lower lip. And when it opened its huge mouth to yawn, not only did it reveal a row of terrifying teeth, but the same two tongue piercings as the captain too.  
_"N-no way….. C-c-captain?" _Eric asked carefully.  
A familiar rumbling laugh erupted from the mouth of the huge creature, a laugh that belonged to Endrino alone.  
Eric ran over to the creature and buried his teary face into its thick mane.  
Endrino turned his head and nudged Eric gently with his large wet nose (which is about the same size as Eric's head in case you're interested) _"What? Did you think I was gone? I said it'd take more than that to get rid of me didn't it?" _  
Eric couldn't answer, his throat was choked up with tears of happiness, so he just nodded enthusiastically.  
Endrino chuckled. And once Isamu had pried Eric out of this thick mane, he returned to his human form. _"All right! Well that was an interesting start but now it's time for us to set sail" _ He called enthusiastically to his crew.  
_"Aye Sir!" _came the ever ready reply, and the ship began to move, as Yuudai hauled up the anchors.  
Katashi strapped a log pose onto this wrist, and turned the ship in the direction Endrino had told him to. This would bring them onto the route that lead to Endrino and Sangrie's hometowns. The left route of the grand line.  
Isamu questioned Endrino about what had happened, by Endrino didn't seem very sure himself, or at least he didn't know of much before he had woken up in the cave. Eric butted in now and again with a question about Endrino's ability to transform.

**Ahaha, so Endrino is back safe and sound, of course he is. And now two of the crews devil fruit users have been ravelled.  
That's Katashi – tori tori no mi, model herring gull  
And Endrino – neko neko no mi, mythical model gryphon**

**There's a few more to come so you have been warned. And also I'm hoping to bring in some new crew members… but they could be chapters away yet, hehe I love teasing you people ;)  
Reviews please **** and I'm happy to answer any questions you have. **


	11. Christmas on the Rione

Christmas on the Rione

Endrino stood on the Rione's lion figure-head, the sea breeze ruffling his thick hair as the ship sailed through the waves.  
They were 5 days into their grand line journey, and compared to their arrival, everything had gone smoothly. So far they had only encountered a few storms and Katashi had navigated through them with ease. They had been stopped at an island for the last two days to let their log pose adjust to its magnetic field, and they had left that morning. There was no turning back now, they were on this route for good.  
It was almost Christmas and whilst they had been on the island everyone had got Eric a present in secret.  
Endrino smirked, remembering the conversation about Santa that he had with Eric.

_"Hey, hey, captain?!" _Eric had ran over to Endrino all excited.  
Endrino looked at the boy _"What is it this time?"_ Thanks to Eric and his Christmas fever they had had to buy decorations for the ship, and now the Rione looked rather much like a traveling Santa's grotto.  
_"Will Santa find me on the ship?" _Eric looked up at Endrino with wide expectant eyes.  
Endrino sighed. _"Probably not."_ He grumbled.  
Eric's cheery face dropped and he almost started to cry. _"Why not?" _He asked with a slight sniffle.  
Endrino frowned, realising that he should of just lied. _"Well…. Ugh….. there's no chimney on this ship is there?" _  
Eric tilted his head, _"Santa needs a chimney to give people presents?" _  
_"Exactly!" _Endrino said, cheerfully, then his vocal tone became darker _"anyway you're on a pirate ship now, so Santa probably thinks your bad even though you haven't done anything." _  
Eric started to cry, _"So," _He sniffled, "_I won't get any presents?"_  
Endrino chuckled and ruffled the boys short dark hair, _"Of course you will, Santa isn't the only one who can give out presents you know." _  
Eric's expression brightened a little _" So who will give me presents then da… I mean captain?" _  
Endrino smiled cheekily, _"Well that would ruin the surprise if I told you that now wouldn't it?" _  
Eric smiled just like Endrino, _"hehe, I like surprises!" _he giggled before running off to boast to Isamu about how he was going to get presents even though Santa doesn't like pirates.

Endrino sighed, the breeze catching and tugging on his coat. He didn't really get much about Santa seems as his dad and the crew had never bothered to lie about him.  
His father hadn't been the sort of pirate that enjoyed crushing other people's dreams, so he didn't want to give his children fake ones.  
Eric's parents however, had obviously told Eric about Santa, and Endrino didn't want to, or feel like, stomping all over the boys childhood just yet.

Today, was Christmas eve, and it had taken the crew every cleaver trick in the book to get Eric to go to sleep.  
The crew were enjoying themselves drinking booze and cheering at Cozmo as he danced amongst the barrels.  
The sharpshooter had 5 tinsel garlands around his neck, and was singing various Christmas songs in certainly not the best singing voice. He bounced of the barrels like a pin-ball and he danced and span about. Then he picked up his bazooka and shot several fireworks into the night sky making the others cheer.  
Endrino smiled, at least the others were enjoying themselves. As for him Christmas was more of a daunting thing. And the sight of his brother sitting on the snarling muzzle of the Rione's figure-head told him his brother was feeling the same way.  
Endrino wandered down and sat back-to-back with his red-haired half-brother.  
Sangrie had inherited their fathers red hair. Endrino his build and temperament. And both of them sported his emerald eyes.  
Sangrie huffed. _"How can they be so cheerful." _  
Endrino sighed, "_Why do you have to be so grumpy all the time?"  
_The two teens sat in silence for a while before Sangrie spoke up again.  
_"I miss him, besides you and Yuudai there's no-one I like in the crew anymore"  
_Endrino frowned, he knew full well that his brother didn't make it easy for anyone to like him, it was only because he and Yuudai knew what Sangrie was really like that they ignored his usual act. _"If you want them to be more friendly maybe to should make the first step yourself?"  
_Sangrie thought this over. _" I don't know… I just can't do it." _  
Endrino sighed, and stood up. _"Well I'm going to join the others before they drink all the good stuff, you coming?"  
_Sangrie sat still, _"No, I think I'll go to bed in a minute."  
_Endrino huffed, _"Suit yourself," _before walking off to join the others.

The crew partied on until the early hours of Christmas day. Cozmo danced the whole time, releasing fireworks at random. And Katashi moaned about how nice it would be at a time like this to have some "lovely female dancers".  
One by one as 3am approached they all disappeared to their hammocks. Only to be woken a few hours later by an over excited Eric.  
_"Isamu! Isamu! Wake ups! Its Christmas!" _The young boy yelled in the ear of the first mate.  
Isamu groaned and held his head much like the others who had been woken up by the boy.  
Eric giggled, satisfied that he had done his job and then ran off to wake up Endrino. He burst into the captains room, only to stop in the doorway, he'd never been in here before.  
Unlike the rest of the crew, who slept in hammocks, Endrino had a comparatively luxurious double bed. Surprisingly he kept his room very tidy, there was a desk in the corner near a port-hole, and various wanted posters pinned up around it.  
It was one of these wanted posters that had caught Eric's attention, and the boy wandered up to it.  
Thanks to the help of Isamu, Kotex and Yuudai, Eric was now getting pretty good at reading. He looked up at the poster of a thick-built man wearing the red traditional pirate had that was on the bed-post of Endrino's bed. He had a goatee type beard and the same bright emerald green eyes as Endrino and Sangrie. _"M-mar-Marko…. Ts-tsu-tsuba-Tsubasa" _Eric mumbled. Unaware that Endrino was actually awake and watching him was vague annoyance.  
Eric then looked at the poster's at either side which were Endrino's and Sangrie's, they must be pretty old he decided as both of them were boys in these pictures. Then he noticed something interesting, their last names were exactly the same as the red haired mans. _"So this is Captains papa" _he mumbled  
_"You got that damn right."_ grumbled Endrino sleepily, making Eric jump.  
_"D-captain!" _Eric shouted, cursing himself for almost calling Endrino dad again. _"I came to wake you up, its Christmas!" _  
Endrino smirked, _"I kind of knew that already, but thanks anyway."  
_Eric smiled, Endrino was the only person who had acknowledged him with anything more than a grumble this morning, little did he know that was because they had had hangovers.  
_"Can I open my presents now?!" _Eric asked excitedly, jumping up and down on the bed.  
Endrino considered this for a moment. _"Not yet, after breakfast."  
"Awwwww." _Came the expected disappointed reply from Eric.  
Endrino looked at him, _"seriously you don't expect me to carry them all for you on an empty stomach do you?"  
_Eric giggled, _"Ok then!" _he agreed, giving in far more easily than Endrino had been expecting him to_. _Then he scampered off, determined to get Osamu up as soon as possible so that the young chef could make breakfast.

Before you know it Eric was sat on the deck in the sunshine (this is the grand line so just because its Christmas, doesn't mean its winter!) Surrounded by presents.  
He launched himself at the biggest one, which was from Isamu, and broke through the wrapping paper in seconds. It was a scooter. Eric held it up with pride, before setting it down and breaking into the nearest present.  
This one was from Cozmo, a catapult, of which Eric experimentally fired hitting the sharpshooter straight in the forehead.  
Cozmo fell over wailing over-dramatically about how it hurt so much he would die.  
Endrino chuckled, _"hey Cozmo looks like you've got a rival for the sharpshooting job".  
"Oi, Oi! That's just beginners luck!" _protested the sharpshooter, who was now sat up apparently recovered from his terrible wound.  
Takeshi had got Eric a fishing rod, so that he could catch some fish rather than just stare at them in the water. The Shipwright had also made Eric an aquarium so that he could keep some of the fish he caught, this would be kept in the dining hall.  
Yuudai had got Eric a pair of binoculars, and Eric 'made' Katashi fly up really high to see how good they were. Apparently they were, 'very, very, very good'.  
Osamu had made Eric some sweets, but he told the boy to save them for later just before Eric stuffed the whole lot in his mouth.  
Sangrie hadn't got Eric anything, but Endrino who had been expecting this had got Eric two presents, one from him and one from both of the half-brothers. The first was a toy sword, and Endrino promised Eric that if he got good enough with it he would buy the boy a real one too. The second was several packets of modelling clay.  
Kotex had got Eric a plushie lion, which Eric promptly named Captain.  
And Katashi got Eric a spud gun. Luckily for the crew when Eric tried this out had didn't manage to hit anyone.

So the crew spent the whole day messing around with Eric presents.  
Isamu spent a while teaching Eric how to hold and swing the toy sword properly.  
Cozmo tried to show Eric how to aim and shoot the spud gun and catapult but seemed to end up getting shot at most of the time.  
Kotex showed Eric how to ride the scooter, he was the smallest in the crew besides the boy so he found it easiest to do.  
Osamu whipped up a magnificent Christmas feast and by the time they had all finished everyone was too stuffed to even move. _  
_At the end of the day Eric collapsed murmuring something about this being _"the best day ever" _and Isamu carried the exhausted boy to his hammock.

**Lots of Christmassy fun! Whoohoo! I wrote this one mainly about Eric as Christmas is all about the kids, don't you think? Hope you enjoyed this!  
As normal please review, I love hearing other people's opinions on this story.  
Merry Christmas to you all! **_  
_


	12. Isamu Struggles In The Heat

**Ok so here it is, chapter 12. Sorry about the huge delay but I've had some huge laptop issues lately. Thankfully all is well again now. **

Isamu struggles in the heat

At late morning Eric was busying himself with some chores as The Rione sailed steadily to its next destination, with Katashi keeping a close eye on its progress.  
The sea was calm and it was an already hot day and it was only going to get hotter, much to the horror of one particular crew member.

Isamu was stretched out on a deck –chair, already struggling to cope with the heat. Warily he kept an eye on Eric, but he didn't really look like he was in any condition to help the boy if he did get into trouble. As he was already looking exhausted and sweaty and he hadn't really done anything worth speaking of today.  
*_I'm roasting…. * _He thought, and he reached out to pick up a bottle of water in vain hope of cooling himself down.  
Isamu really wasn't a fan of hot weather at all. Even though he was only wearing shorts after taking his shirt off in another vain attempt to cool down, he still was far too hot. And dousing himself in water only temporarily reduced his suffering.

Eric had been scrubbing down the Rione's deck for a while now, starting all over again if he saw so much as a tiny spot he had missed, or a new bit of dirt.  
The rest of the Tsubasa crew had found this kind of behaviour weird at first, after all none of them ever forced Eric to do anything. But as it turns out, this was just Eric's way of making himself feel like a true member of the crew, and none of them could really sum it up within themselves to tell Eric to stop when he felt so strongly about helping them with the chores.

A pair of eyes watched the 1st mate mockingly from the ships steering system. Katashi laughed at his fellow crew-mate.  
_"Just a little warning for you Isamu, but it's going to get hotter than this. We're approaching a summer island and a very hot one at that".  
_And after saying that the Tsubasa navigator burst into a perverted grin, steam shooting out of his nostrils as his mind strayed to the other things he expected to see on such a 'hot' island.

Isamu groaned, partly at the strange behaviour that their navigator was exhibiting, and mainly because the idea of it getting hotter than it already was really didn't please him at all. Right now the last thing he wanted was for it to get even hotter!

Eric however, overhearing what Katashi had said, was excited, as far as he was concerned, hot weather meant beaches, and beaches meant sandcastles! It was with this in mind that Eric found new motivation and began to run around the deck furiously mopping up, determined to finish the chore he had set himself as fast as possible.

It was at this point that Endrino finally decided to grace them with his presence. He had only just woken up not so long ago, and after visiting the galley to find himself some breakfast, he had now made his way up to the deck.  
He stretched in the sunlight, a smile across his face, _"Ahh, my favourite kind of weather!" _he exclaimed joyfully.  
Endrino was topless too, which in itself wasn't really a new thing, but today even his captain's coat was missing. He wore a pair of camouflage designed shorts and sandals, and as always, his 6 daggers where kept along a belt at his waist.  
Isamu looked at his captain in mild disbelief.  
_"It may well be your favourite type of weather, captain. But not all of us share that view".  
_Endrino chuckled at this, as he knew full well Isamu didn't like the heat.  
_"Yeah well, we've always been opposites there". _He grinned at his best friend put away his mop and everything else he had been using and now approached the suffering 1st mate. There was something that was bothering him.  
_"Why Isamu no likey sun?" _He asked, his head tilted to one side with curiosity._  
_Isamu rolled his head to look at the young boy, refusing to sit up.  
_"It's too hot for me"_ he protested wearily.  
_"But this means we get sandcastles!" _ Eric said cheerily, believing that sandcastles were one of the best things ever.  
Isamu sighed _"No offence kid, but I think I'm a bit too old to be making sandcastles", _the white haired 17 year old grumbled.  
_"You grumpy guts!"_ Endrino called to his 1st mate _"Cheer up a little!"_  
Isamu groaned, _"I will, when it snows". _

It was at that point that the cook, Osamu walked out onto the deck carrying an iced fruit drink for his overheated friend.  
_"Here, have this. I know you don't mix well with hot weather". _He told Isamu, holding the drink towards him.  
Isamu took it gratefully, _"Thanks Osamu, at least someone around here cares to do something rather than mock me". _ He said, shooting a glare at Katashi and Endrino.  
The cook smiled, happy to take any praise thrown his way.  
_"Can I have an ice-drink too?" _Eric asked Osamu, tugging on the cooks shirt, as he eyed Isamu's drink longingly.  
Osamu smiled _"Of course Eric" _the cook then disappeared below deck before anyone else could pester him for anything.

Ignoring the glare Isamu had shot him, Endrino questioned his navigator.  
_"So, how far till we reach the next island?"  
_Katashi looked thoughtful for a moment, working out an estimation.  
_"At this speed, approximately an hour and a half maybe" _He said seemingly wisely until his next outburst, _"and then it will be hot babes all the way!" _  
Endrino looked at Katashi in disbelief as he spiralled around the deck in a way that didn't seem humanly possible.  
The shipwright however was apparently also annoyed by Katashi's strange behaviour, and traditionally hit the younger man over the head, just as he did with anyone that did anything that wasn't 'respectable behaviour' in Takeshi's view.  
Other than snapping out of his trance, the navigator didn't seem too phased by this hit to his head and continued to explain about their destination as if nothing had happened, despite the red bump that had formed where Takeshi had hit him.  
_"It's called Saltrock island, and according to Marko's log the locals are said to welcome pirates" Katashi explained.  
_Cozmo heard this as he approached the gathering on the deck.  
_"Woo-Hoo! People who won't try to kill us for once!" _The blonde called cheerfully.  
Endrino grinned, _"Sounds like we'll be able to really relax and have a good time at this island then" _he said, apparently satisfied with this information.  
Once again Katashi started to spin _"I hope so!" _he called as he span off.  
Takeshi shook his head, still unhappy with this weird trait that Katashi had. "_That guy has a screw loose somewhere_ _I'm sure of it"._

**So this is the introduction to the Saltrock chapter arc. Hope you'll enjoy it ^^  
Also for those of you that are wondering, Isamu's issues with the high temperatures are devil fruit related. But the nature of his devil fruit is going to stay secret for quite a while, you're welcome to try and guess it though – message me any ideas and I'll be sure to tell you if you guess right xD  
The whole plot behind this chapter arc will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	13. The Problem Of Saltrock Island

The Problem Of Saltrock Island

Just over an hour later the Rione docked in the Harbour of Saltrock Island. The sheer size of the ship dwarfing all the other vessels currently docked there.

Endrino on the deck before his crew, everyone was eager to explore… well almost everyone.  
_"Okay, who wants to go?"_ Endrino asked, having to make the decisions as to who stayed with the ship.  
Unsurprisingly it was Katashi that spoke up first, eager as ever to search out the beauties of the Island_. "I'll go!"_ he called, barely able to stand still for more than a second.  
Isamu sighed from his deck-chair in the shade of the main mast, _"I'll stay here, I think I'll get heatstroke if I go wandering about anywhere"._  
At Isamu's words, the small trainee doctor raised his hand, getting Endrino's attention, who nodded at him to speak. _"I'll stay with Isamu, just in case the heat does get to him"._  
Endrino smiled gratefully at Kotex, glad the mousey brown haired doctor had read his mind. It was a lot of weight of his shoulders not to have to worry about his first mate's condition. _"Alright then, I guess you will be staying too Yuu?" _ He looked up at the giant, who was sat cross-legged on the wooden deck.  
Yuudai smiled at his captain. _"Yes I shall stay, Endrino-kun~ I think I'd cause quite the fuss if I started wandering around town". _ His large brown eyes glittered with amusement at this idea.  
Endrino nodded, _"well that's the three people I wanted to keep an eye on the Rione sorted, as for the rest of you, it's your decision as to what you all do". _

Eric tugged on Endrino's trouser leg to get the captains attention, grinning enthusiastically at Endrino when he turned his attention to him.  
Endrino smiled warmly at Eric, knowing instantly what he wanted as soon as his green eyes met the brown irises of the boy. _"Oh alright then," _he said mocking annoyance "_I guess you can come with me."_ And with that he lifted Eric up with ease onto his bare shoulders.  
Eric giggled with excitement. "_To Adventure!"_ he yelled as loud as he could.  
Endrino winced as the boys voice rang in his ears. _"Oi, you. I want to keep my hearing thank you very much!" _He protested, but he wasn't angry at the boy.  
_"Sorry Da- Captain" _Eric apologised, blushing red as he realised that yet again he had almost called Endrino 'Dad' again.  
Cozmo joined them, dragging a protesting Katashi with him, before the navigator could run off.

Osamu and Takeshi teamed up to get some more food supplies, as any chance to top up their stocks was a chance better left unmissed, what with the potential conditions in the grand line being so unpredictable.

Sangrie walked off on his own, muttering something about needing more explosive powder as he passed his older half-brother. He was far happier being alone, where he could keep himself, to himself, rather than go with someone and be pestered.

Isamu leaned back in his chair as they disappeared into town, sighing. "_Yuudai,"_ He called out to the giant.  
_"Hmmm?" _ The giant replied as he turned his attention from the town to the white haired teen.  
_"Is it a really good idea to let those idiots go off together?" _Isamu asked the giant opinion, his pale blue eyes searing the giant expression.  
Yuudai chuckled, _"You mean Endrino, Eric, Cozmo and Katashi?" _ He paused, and Isamu nodded confirming his guess to be correct. "Who knows" Yuudai said light-heartedly.

As Endrino's group walked further into town, it became increasingly apparent that something wasn't right. There wasn't anyone walking around, no children playing in the streets, no-one was about to even acknowledge their arrival, forget treat them like pirate heroes as Katashi had predicted they would.  
Needless to say in this atmosphere all the pirates were rather subdued, Eric was now sitting on Endrino's shoulders quietly, instead of bouncing up and down with excitement. Cozmo and Endrino walked along in silence, and Katashi had even snapped out of his usually land locked lecherousness.

The town wasn't abandoned, Endrino was sure of that. His sharp hearing could pick up the faint sound of people talking as they passed a house with an open window. The harbour town was a pretty, tidy and generally well-kept place, the atmosphere surrounding them was all wrong for it, being the kind of atmosphere you would expect to find in a beaten up, old ghost town.

Cozmo pointed out a welcoming looking pub further up the street, and with a nod, the pirates agreed to try it out.  
Inside were a few people, a bunch of older men sat around a table near the bar, and a couple of families out for lunch. But even despite this, the bar had an unusual stifling atmosphere, just like outside. Chatter seemed minimal and quiet; it made Cozmo's hair stand on edge.  
The bar-maid was a young woman, with wavy dark brown hair pushed back behind her ears.  
Naturally Katashi had left the sides of his comrades to talk with her, leaning on the bar, ignoring the curious stares that everyone was giving not only him, but the rest of the group as well.

Eric shrunk down on Endrino's shoulders under the weight of the customer's stares.  
Being given little of choice, Endrino and Cozmo joined Katashi and his newest female friend at the bar. Endrino lifted Eric off of his shoulders and down onto a bar stool, to be honest Eric would have been happier left on his large muscular shoulders, at least there he could hide his face amongst his captain's thick jet-black hair.

With a little prompting, Katashi stubbornly introduced his crew mates to the bar maid, Cena.  
In comparison to the stifling atmosphere of the pub, she had a bright and cheerfull air about her which was welcoming and light, even Eric cheered up upon hearing her voice.  
Cena smiled at Eric and handed him a glass of orange juice, which he took gratefully, smiling back at her.  
_"We don't often get visitors here anymore"_ Cena said, explaining the strange looks everyone had been giving them. Her eyes jumped to the daggers on Endrino's belt before making their way up to his face. _"Would I be right in guessing you guys are pirates?"_  
_"Yes we are Cena-chan!" _Exclaimed Katashi, before another thought hit him _"that isn't a problem is it?" _  
_"No, no, not at all" _Cena said smiling. _"In fact that's brilliant!"  
_Endrino looked at her sceptically, he had been a pirate all sixteen years of his life, and yet he couldn't remember a single moment where anyone had every considered that to be brilliant. He also realised something else, that was, with the discovery of them being pirates, the whole atmosphere had changed, the once steely curious stares the other customers had given them where now happy and cheerfull, even the chatter amongst them had picked up in both amount and velocity.

"_Uhmm" _Endrino cleared his throat, _"Just how exactly is us being pirates a good thing?" _  
Cena beamed at him. _"You guys are strong right?!"  
_It was Eric's turn to but in excitedly. _"Yeah! Captain's the very, very, very, very, very, very, very" _he paused to catch his breath, _"very, very strongest!" _ Eric exclaimed with a massive childish grin across his face.  
_"That's great!" _Cena professed.  
Endrino frowned however, sensing they were about to be roped into something.  
Cena turned back to the guys, she wasn't sure who was in charge out of them, they all seemed to be a bit young to be the captain that the boy had mentioned. They were probably all lackeys she thought, but still if she told them, word would get to whoever was in charge wouldn't it? "_You see there's something I'd like you pirates to help us with" _  
Here is comes, Endrino thought, but nodded at Cena to continue her request, he wasn't going to jump headlong into something when he didn't know what it was.  
_"Well, our townspeople are being attacked by a terrible creature. It's already killed several people. Please you have to help us!" _ Cena begged them; her stare settling on Katashi who she accurately guessed would be the easiest to win over out of the three older guys.  
Katashi instantly gave in, putting a foot up on a bar stool and pulling out his twin pistols into a crazy pose. _"Of course we will Cena-chan, its ok now I will protect you!" _ The pose he had struck emphasizing on his words.  
_"You'll get rid of it for me!"_ Cena was almost bursting into tears of happiness by this point.  
_"Yes Cena-chan! We will! I Prom-"_  
*BAM* Endrino's hand slammed down into the bar cutting off his navigators words and making everyone jump, and stare at him. _"Now just hang on a moment!" _he turned his head, hand still firmly planted on the bar, to glare at his navigator. "_Katashi don't forget who's the captain here!" _His anger showed in his voice as must as it did the deadly green glare his was giving Katashi.  
_"S-sorry captain" Katashi mumbled apologetically, avoiding Endrino's gaze. _

"_You're the captain!" _ Cena burst out in surprise, her hand held over her mouth in shock, realising what a monumental mistake she had made in thinking Endrino was just a lackey.  
_"He sure is!" _Cozmo confirmed, pulling a wanted poster out of his pocket, then handing it to her.  
Cena took it and unfolded it, if a little shakily. She looked down at the poster, there was a picture of her jet black haired man in front of her, his name, Endrino 'Lion claw' Tsubasa and…. Her eyes bulged and several sweat drops rolled down the side of her face. _"One….. One hundred…. A-and Fifty… M-million!" _She stuttered as she read out his bounty in surprise.  
Endrino looked at her, for the first time his gaze met hers. _"Yeah, that right" _he confirmed, a menacing grin spreading across his face.  
Cena gulped, she really had made a huge miscalculation. Not only was this guy captain, but his bounty was huge, she knew full well that the government didn't put bounties like that on people for no reason. And judging by that grin of his, he knew that too.


	14. Endrino's Bounty

**A.N: Just warning you this is a backstory / flashback chapter. But I hope you will still read it as I believe it will help everyone understand future parts of the story and my characters better, particularly Endrino and Sangrie. **

Chapter 14: Endrino's Bounty

Endrino straightened his back, his confidence in his bounty growing as he recognised the familiar expression of fear on the bar-maid's face. It was the same expression that he had seen many times since the day two years ago that was the cause of it.

~ two years before ~

On the deck of the Rione stood a 38 year-old man with scarlet hair. His hair matched his long coat he was wearing and the hat that he held in his grasp. On the back of his coat, emblazed in bold black writing was the kanji for captain, this made him an easy figure to recognise among his very large and ever bustling crew.  
His name was Marko Tsubasa, and he was very proud of the crew he had formed.  
The crew itself was indeed huge, having 132 members, some of course more prominent than others.

Marko was watching his oldest son, Endrino, who was 15 and had a crazy mane of thick jet-black hair and emerald green eyes.  
Endrino was messing around with his best friend and fellow young crew-mate Isamu, who had pure white hair and blue eyes.  
Isamu was 17, just under two years older than his more active black haired friend, and he also stood a few inches taller.  
Marko smiled, and ran a hand casually through his thick red hair that was pushed back from his face. He had high hopes for Endrino; his oldest son was eager and strong. Endrino could and did cause trouble, but that wasn't exactly an unwanted streak in a pirate.  
However Marko did not just have one son. His green eyes found the smaller, red-haired form of his younger, 13 year old son, Sangrie. He was sat on his own watching his older brother rather jealously.  
Marko could guess what he was thinking, probably something about how Endrino could shake of being separated from his mother and being able to make friends easily.  
As much as Sangrie saw himself as a failure, Marko still loved him, if only Sangrie could shake off that sour, resentful attitude of his, he too could become the great prospect of a pirate that Marko could see in Endrino.  
Both boys were picking up the skills they needed to continue a life in piracy well. Marko could see that Sangrie had a knack with explosives. Whereas, Endrino was pleasingly skilled in physical combat, especially at close range. Together the two half-brothers made a brilliant team for boys of their age.

Marko was soon snapped out of his thoughtful mood by a warning bell that sounded from the crow's nest of the main mast. The sentry had seen something.  
Marko wheeled round, his coat billowing out behind him, to see seven approaching marine war ships.  
_"What is this, a buster call?!"_ he thought out loud in astonishment. No way, surely there was no way in hell that the government would send such a thing after him into the South Blue.  
Marko looked around and met the worried eyes of Yuudai Oshiro, his advisor, trusted friend and the only giant in the crew. The look in the giant's eyes told him one thing; it was likely his suspicions where right.

At the sound of the warning bell the crew leapt into life.  
Endrino and Isamu stopped messing around, and Sangrie joined them looking worried.  
Various other crew members were running round preparing for battle, cannons were prepared and ammunition was loaded, but no-one fired.  
Marko stood on edge, both him and his crew waiting, anticipating the same signal for them to attack.

And they did not have to wait long, with several loud booms the marine war ships opened fire, cannon-balls rained down on the pirate ship.  
Yuudai swung round the great hammer like weapon he usually kept strapped to his back, sending many of the cannon-balls away from their initial target and into the sea.  
This seemed to be the signal the pirates were waiting for and heavy cannon-fire resulted in response from the Rione.  
Marko's main fighting force stood with him on the deck, Yuudai and Marko himself being two of these ten.

Endrino and Sangrie stood together watching the marine ships; they both knew what they had to do. They would sneak in and take down as many of those damned marine ships as they possibly could.

Isamu stood with the shipwright, Takeshi, a strongly built man that wore a pull-on hat and waist-coat over a long pony tail, shirt and khaki design trousers. Along with several other members of the crew. None of them were so unbelievably strong that they could join the captain's select ten. But they were determined not to go down so easy.

The first of the marine fleet drew close and onto the Rione charged a wave of marine soldiers. Takeshi and his group met them. And amongst the chaos of this meeting of marines' vs. pirates', Endrino and Sangrie slipped unseen onto the marine war ship.

The half-brothers ran down the corridors of the ship, Sangrie setting up explosives as they went, Endrino dispatching of anyone that met them. Of course the marines' were not expecting their ship to be invaded, so resistance to the boys was minimal compared to the battle that was now happening across the various decks of most of the great ships.  
Sangrie nodded to Endrino, a silent signal that he was ready to move onto the next ship. And so they did, finding a suitable place to cross in an area where there was less fighting going on.  
Endrino caught a glimpse of their father squaring up to a formidable looking marine that looked rather stern he wore a cap that shaded over his eyes and judging by the coat he wore he was a vice-admiral. Endrino tore himself away knowing he must carry on, he would only get in his father's way if he got involved.

He raced after Sangrie, who was already below the deck of the marine war ship and out of sight. Looking into rooms to try and locate his younger brother, he stopped, spotting something that wasn't his younger brother, but it certainly was interesting. His stomach growled, and he cussed, regretting not eating that morning Endrino snuck into the room. There was no-one around and so; much more care-free he approached what had caught his attention.  
In front of him was a strange looking fruit on a plinth. It was in a glass case, its skin a golden-orange with markings that reminded Endrino of feathers. His stomach growled again, the fruit might look weird but he was hungry, Endrino lifted off the glass case and placed in on the floor. The fruit certainly smelled good. He took a massive bite and almost spat it back out. It tasted foul, but he was hungry so he finished it none-the –less.  
The sound of footsteps behind him caught Endrino's attention.  
_"There you are. I'm finished, let's get out of here already_." Grumbled Sangrie unenthusiastically from the door way.  
"_Ugh- yeah sure_" Endrino responded, struggling to get the foul taste of that strange fruit from his mouth.

He followed Sangrie back on deck, and they crossed back over onto the Rione but before they could board their next target marine ship, they were challenged by a large, rough-looking marine and his axe.  
Sangrie backed behind his older brother, knowing he'd lose in an instant against this guy.  
Endrino reached for a dagger from a pocket in his trousers, holding one in each hand, he knew he had to do everything in his power to take down this guy, just like his father, Yuudai, Isamu and the others would be doing.  
He crossed the blades of his daggers as the marine swing his axe down upon him. And as he struggled under the pressure he yelled at his brother "_Blow them up!" _he cried as the marine lifted his axe to take another swing.  
Sangrie watched wide-eyed as Endrino took the moments chance to slash at the axe-wielding marine's stomach. The cut wasn't deep enough to severely wound the guy, but Sangrie was sure it must hurt.  
Seeing his older brother's courage, Sangrie gulped back his nerves and pulled a black remote from his pocket. He stared at the remote in indecision for a moment and then, shaking his head to snap himself out of it, he flicked the small red switch in the remote's centre. Seconds later and the two marine war ships they had been on exploded into flames and shrapnel.

A scream of pain and shouts of alarm caught both the brothers' attention. Quickly turning their heads to see what was going on; both of the boys froze emerald green eyes wide with both shock and fear. A feeling that was simultaneously running through all of the Tsubasa crews' members' right at this moment.

There near the centre of the Rione's dark wooden deck stood that same stern faced marine vice-admiral that Endrino had seen earlier. But it wasn't this alone that was shocking the pirates; it was the fact that the marines hand turned to magma and had punched a hole right through Marko Tsubasa's chest.  
Marko fell to his knees, his face a tortured mixture of pain, shock and fear all rolled into one. The pain of the wound was excruciating, he was certain he would die from this one. He had been shocked by this unexpected power of this marine; even his haki hadn't been quite enough to handle it. And he feared for the lives of his crew, most of all his two sons.

The marine fighting Endrino took advantage of the fact that the boy had frozen in shock, and brought his axe down heavily on Endrino's left shoulder.  
The searing pain brought Endrino heavily back to his senses. Enraged he used both hands, and stabbed the marine in the chest. Not bothering to remove the blades he ran to his father, Sangrie; who was still deeply in shock stumbled after him.

When they reached Marko's side, Endrino realised the marine that had done this to his father had vanished. But right now Endrino didn't care for such things, his body trembled with anger, but tears were streaming down his face. A heavy hand ruffled his hair and he met the tired emerald green gaze of his father.  
Marko smiled, at his boys, he was proud of them both, he wanted to tell them. But he couldn't summon the words.

It was at this point that Endrino flung his head back, and let out a cry of pain. His throat felt dry and sore but he really couldn't care less. Flinging all his feelings into words he cried "_HOW DARE YOU!"  
_Marko tensed, it took everything he had to stay conscious as a huge wave of energy erupted from his son. His eyes widened as Sangrie, most of the Tsubasa crew and most of the marines passed out.  
Yuudai was surprised; he hadn't been expecting Endrino to possess the emperor's haki, raw and uncontrolled as it was. But he watched on as something else became known about the boy.

Endrino's hair slowly began to spike up, as if it was filled with static. His teeth and ears became pointed, his hands became huge tawny-gold paws and his fingers black claws to match. Black wings exploded from his back and before the few people remaining conscious knew it, Endrino had become a humongous griffon.  
He swiped a paw at the closest marines and knocked them into the ocean, conscious and unconscious alike. The beast in the devil fruit he had ate had taken him over, using his anger and hate to fuel its bloodlust and gain control. It leapt at more and more marines butchering them with its claws.

Yuudai raised his axe and called out the other members of Marko's ten chosen ones as they were they only ones that had not been knocked flat by Endrino's haki. _"Follow Endrino! Now is our chance to win this battle!" _And with that they also joined the fray as the still standing marines also awoke from their shocked states.

In his last moments Marko watched his Eldest son with amazement. He had been right to believe the boy had talent.  
Sangrie stirred from where he had been unconscious.  
Even though he was collapsed out on the floor, Marko finally found some words, quiet and rough edged as they were _"Sangrie…. I know you don't believe in yourself, but know that I will always believe in you….. No matter what anyone else says… be there for your brother…. You will need each other when this is over..." _He reached out a hand weakly and placed it over that of his youngest son _"I'm sorry for forcing you to become a pirate… but I had to do it… for your mother's sake… I couldn't let what happened to Endrino's mother…. Happen to Cassia as well…" _  
Sangrie cried for all that his lungs would let him as the light in Marko's eyes dimmed away.

After the battle was over the Tsubasa crew took the Rione to a deserted dockyard that they often frequented. Nearby they buried Marko and the other fallen Tsubasa members. A few days after the funeral the crew disbanded. Many of the crew members left to start a normal life, this horrifying battle being one too many for them.  
Isamu stayed with Endrino and Sangrie. His own devil fruit powers had resulted in him being chased from his home, so he had nowhere else to go.  
Yuudai stayed with the three boys, he saw it as his responsibility as Marko's closest friend to take care of them in the deceased captains stead.  
The only other person to remain with the crew and the Rione was Takeshi. He could not bear to leave the ship that him and his master had worked on and cared for in the sorry, banged up state that it was now in.

And it was these five after many months of hard labour and recuperation that would begin reforming a new crew.

**A.N. Yeah that concludes the story of not only how Endrino got his bounty but also how he got his devil fruit powers and the scar on his left shoulder.  
Hope you enjoyed it and weren't put off by the mass amount of words in this chapter.  
Any questions or confusion please message me. Also any constructive criticism via review is welcomed; it means I can solve any issues that I may have overlooked.  
No flames accepted here.  
Thanks again for reading and I hope you will continue to do so **


	15. Monster Hunt

**A.N: And back to the main story-line we go! But first I want to thank everyone for reading this story, I got so many views on the previous chapter, it made me really happy! So thanks a lot. Although a few reviews would have been nice….. I'm not complaining! Of course not … It just would have been nice to know what people were thinking is all…  
Ahem, enough of that… urhm… sorry if you had to wait for this chapter, I've found myself a beta reader but she had exams and couldn't get round to helping me till now. As for me I've been busy getting ready for an exhibition of my art work. Gyaaa I'm so nervous, it's a manga version of chapter 1 of this very story XD  
I'm guessing you're sick of me rambling on by now so here is chapter 15! Enjoy!**

One Piece does not belong to me!

Monster Hunt

Eric was watching Endrino with sparkling eyes of admiration. As far as Eric was concerned his father-figure looked so cool right now. The boy didn't really understand the whole bounty thing, as he did not know what a bounty was, but he knew that was a big number and he guessed that must be a good thing, for Endrino anyway.

Endrino stood there, his hand still on the bar counter where he had slammed it down just a minute earlier. He looked the bar maid in the eye sending a fearful shiver down her spine. _"Now let's get to the point. You want us pirates, to get rid of some monster? Right?" _  
_"Y-Yes" _Said bar maid stuttered, unable to compose herself under the teenager's glare.  
"_Then," _Endrino leant forward over the counter towards Cena menacingly, not taking his gaze from her eyes for a millisecond. He could sense her fear and he knew that to keep the upper hand on this situation he must keep her feeling like that for as long as possible. _"You must realise that you are going to have to pay us right? After all we are pirates we don't do anything for free you know."  
_Katashi wailed in protest at his captain's statement and actions. Disliking the way Endrino was threatening the young woman.  
Whereas Cozmo and Eric kept quiet, knowing better than to interrupt when their captain was clearly up to something.  
Cena let out a deep, if shaky breath and managed to regain a bit of her composure. Inwardly she was cursing herself for freaking out, she should be glad that this guy had such a high bounty right? After all that should mean he should definitely be able to rid them of that horrible creature. _"Of course" _she answered the captain's question. _"Just a moment," _And with that she went into the store room behind the bar.

Endrino sat back down on a stool, arms folded across his muscular chest. His green eyes did not leave the doorway that Cena had gone through for a second. He was aware that everyone was watching him, including Eric, whose eyes seemed to have turned into glittering stars, as he admired his captain.

Cena returned, struggling with a large and presumably heavy wooden chest. She tried to lift it up onto the counter but couldn't lift it high enough.  
Endrino decided to relieve her of this problem. Once again he stood up from his stool and leant over the counter, reaching over the other side to grasp hold of the wooden chest.  
Cena looked at him surprised, she had been sure the pirates would have made fun of her for being so weak but here was their captain trying to help her. _"Careful, it's heavier than it looks"_ She warned him before letting go.  
Endrino grinned at her and lifted the chest up and onto the counter with ease.  
Cena gasped in surprise, but a quick glance at his muscular arms made her realise how silly she had been, as it was obvious by his chiselled body that he worked out.  
Katashi pouted as he noticed her ogling Endrino's abs. Yes, Endrino could make an excellent wing man sometimes, but he also had a habit of steeling the ladies away from the navigator without even realising he was doing it.  
Endrino however didn't even seem to notice, and, removing a dagger from his belt, he popped open the lock of the chest. Flicking the lid back he grinned again, the contents of the chest being very much to his liking.  
Inside the chest was filled with gold coins, jewel studded gold jewellery and even several 100 beri notes.  
Cozmo leant forward eagerly, exchanging an excited glance with his gold loving captain.  
Endrino picked up a jewel-studded piece of gold, eying it carefully before putting it back into the chest. _"Haha, all right then Miss Cena. If you give us all this you've got yourself a deal" _He chuckled happily.

"_YAY!"_ Eric shouted happily "_Let's go on a monster hunt!"_ He called excitedly.  
Endrino chuckled, and lifted Eric back onto his bare shoulders, Katashi and Cozmo also got to their feet, ready to leave.

Eric grinned from his place high upon Endrino's shoulders. He could feel the extra spring in his captain's bouncy, slightly swaggering steps as they set off from the pub.  
Katashi also seemed extra pumped up at the idea of 'helping Cena-chan'.

All the same though, Eric couldn't help but feel nervous. The closest he had ever came to meeting a monster was Endrino's gryphon form, and that hadn't really been that scary because it was his captain and no matter how much Eric had annoyed him, Endrino had never actually hurt him. Although he did threaten to do so.  
Who knows what a real born and bred monster would be like?  
At the same time as this nervousness, Eric was also being influenced by the excited energy he could feel flowing through his older crew-mates. Their feelings seemed to be burning away the fear from him, as that feeling grew Eric started to sing.

"_We're going on a monster hunt,  
we're going to find a big one!  
Captain's going to kick its ass,  
and then we'll get gold from Cena-chan!"_

Endrino and the other teenagers burst into laughter at this, but they were all in such a good mood that they ended up joining in with Eric's song themselves, as they headed to a forest believing that would be a good place to start their 'monster hunt'.

As they entered the forest Eric stopped singing and interrupted everyone else. _"Hey, Hey, Captain. What kind of monster is it?" _he asked curiously, the nervousness returning as they walked into the shadows of the branches.  
Endrino paused; he didn't know the answer to that. He probably should have found that out, the idea of forgetting something so important bothered him like an annoyingly mocking voice in his head._  
"It's scary isn't it? Cena is afraid of it." _Eric continued.  
Endrino rolled his eyes. _"Yeah, that's why they call it a monster, but don't worry, no matter what it is me and the crew will handle it" _he smiled reassuringly, reaching up to ruffle Eric's hair.  
Eric blushed _"I knew that!" _he protested.  
Endrino chuckled and they all carried on, going deeper into the forest.

After half an hour of walking through the forest the group had found nothing.  
Cozmo turned to his captain, attempting to break the silence that had fallen over the small group of young pirates. "_Smell anything?" _He asked.  
Endrino shook his head. "_Nothing, well, nothing unusual anyway." _ He added, his sense of smell was far more acute than that of his friends thanks to his particular type of devil fruit powers.  
_"Damn!" _Cozmo exclaimed in disappointment. _"I thought finding this thing would be easy with your amazing sense of smell and animal instincts Captain!"  
_Endrino just sighed at this, deciding not to take offence to the 'animal instinct' comment. To be honest he too had hoped that his honed in senses would help them on this task but it seemed that, if there really was a monster, it certainly wasn't in this forest.  
_"We have to find it…. Or Cena-chan won't love me any more…" _Katashi moaned in a depressed voice.  
Cozmo and Endrino sweat-dropped at the navigator's words.  
"_I didn't think she loved you in the first place" _The captain grumbled under his breath. He sighed, resigning himself to the idea that the monster wasn't going to be found in the forest. Glancing at the sky through the leaves of the tree's he could see the reddening of the sky, a sure sign that the sun was setting. Also he could tell by the feeling of Eric's drooping body upon his shoulders that the youngest member of his crew was falling asleep. Well the boy had had a rather long day Endrino thought. _"Let's go back to the ship" _he said to his fellow teenagers.  
Cozmo nodded in understanding, he too had noticed the sudden lack of energy that had overcome Eric.  
Katashi grumbled in protest, he was just about to say how they had to continue searching for his beloved Cena-chan, when his caught sight of the daring glare his captain was giving him. A look that spoke 'Just you dare try to undermine me' and of course Katashi knew far better than to try and find out what would happen if he did.  
And with that the group of four went back to The Rione, Endrino was leading the way with Eric still on his bare shoulders. Cozmo followed a step behind, almost at his captain's side with Katashi following further behind him.


End file.
